Heaven Knows
by Biaa Black Potter
Summary: A vida dos Marotos não era tão bonita assim como contaram. Há muito mais que nunca foi dito. Até agora.
1. I - James

**_Vão existir algumas diferenças dos livros para cá, que são:  
_**_Hogwarts não vai ser um internato, só uma escola de magia. __  
Lily Evans só veio para Hogwarts no sexto ano. E ela entra na Corvinal.  
Sirius é da Sonserina, mas já era amigo de James, junto com Marlene McKinnon.  
Peter nunca foi amigo dos marotos, mas ele vai aparecer aqui.  
Não tem tanta rivalidade entre as casas._

_PS: _Ethan Knot e Natalie Tempest são personagens meus, mas se quiser pegar emprestado é só avisar.

* * *

_Algumas lendas são ditas_

_Algumas se tornam pó e outras se tornam ouro_

_Mas você se lembrará de mim_

_Lembrará de mim por séculos_

_(Centuries – Fall Out Boys)_

_1_

James Charlus Potter era uma pessoa convencida. Ele sabia disso. Ele só não se importava. E por que se importaria quando tinha tudo?

Sorriu para o seu melhor amigo, Sirius Black, enquanto se arrumava para a escola. Eles precisavam estar impecáveis. Não era por nada que eram populares; era a beleza e o talento deles. E sem um desses pré-requisitos, eles estavam fora da elite de Hogwarts.

Não que James Potter ou Sirius Black pudessem ser tão facilmente derrubados assim.

Na verdade, quem controlava as coisas de Hogwarts eram James e Sirius (quando esse se interessava nisso), então não tinha como eles serem impopulares sem ferrar um monte de gente no processo. Isso dava poder aos dois.

E poder era uma coisa que eles nunca se cansariam.

_2_

Eles chegam ao colégio atrasados. Mas é lógico que chegam. É o primeiro dia de aula deles - do sexto ano. E eles precisam fazer uma cena na hora de chegar, mesmo todos já conhecendo eles.

Vão andando conversando e rindo alto pelos corredores desertos, de vez em quando parando na porta de uma sala para dar oi para um ou outro popular de outras casas.

Não demoraram a chegar à frente da sala deles.

James e Sirius não pedem licença e simplesmente entram na sala como se ela fosse deles (o que quase era porque as famílias Potter e Black contribuam com boa quantidade de dinheiro para o colégio manter quieto as coisas que eles faziam).

O professor de Direito Mágico¹ para no meio da explicação para ver porque seus alunos estavam tão distraídos e suspira ao encontrar os dois ali com sorrisos zombadores. _Esse ano iria começar cedo._

"Sr. Potter, Sr. Black. Bem vindos." Selk cumprimenta forçadamente. Se fossem outros alunos, ele teria os mandando para a direção, mas com aqueles dois não adiantaria de nada. Fora que ele gostava do emprego dele e para mantê-lo teria que ser legal com os dois, especialmente Potter.

Nenhum dos dois respondem e simplesmente vão para os seus lugares no fundo da sala.

Não demora até que os vários alunos começam a conversar com eles. Ethan Knot entre eles, que era o mais popular ali depois de James, Sirius e Remus.

"Onde está Remus?" Pergunta Ethan, franzindo a testa. É estranho ver os Marotos separados, fora em festas (lugares onde Remus só aparecia ás vezes e que os outros dois estavam muito ocupados pegando as meninas para andarem com o outro).

"Ficou dormindo. Só vem na terceira aula." Sirius revirou os olhos. Seu amigo mesmo sendo tão popular, podia ser bem antissocial quanto queria. Por que Remus não podia ter ido dormir ali?

"Que pena." Falou Marlene McKinnon, a morena mais bonita e divertida de Hogwarts.

"Por quê? Tá a fim de pegar ele?" James implicou com a amiga de infância.

Ela revirou os olhos.

"Não, eu estou muito bem com o meu loirinho aqui" e puxou Ethan para um beijo nada educado. Não que isso tenha incomodado os outros dois meninos.

"Ainda não acredito que vocês estão durando tanto. Faz o quê? Uma semana?" Sirius comentou divertido.

"Por aí" Ethan Knot deu de ombros. Ele realmente não sabia e não se importava. Não era nenhum romântico.

Todos continuaram a rir e conversar alto.

"Knot e McKinnon! Vocês acham que estão em casa?" Reclamou o professor Selk, coniventemente ignorando Potter e Black.

"Eu até que queria, professor" Marlene respondeu, abrindo um sorriso angelical em seguida.

O professor não respondeu enquanto a sala ria.

_3_

_Hogwarts daria para ser um internato, _James pensa. Ele está tem razão, o colégio daria para ser um internato, especialmente por ensinar magia. E era. Até alguns anos atrás, quando o colégio foi fechado porque algum idiota morreu (James achava que devia ter sido de coma alcoólico).

Quando reabriu de novo, funcionou só como uma escola de magia normal, apesar de as aulas iriem até 4 horas da tarde. Sim, era um inferno passar tanto tempo preso no colégio. Ou seria. Se eles se esforçassem.

Estava indo para a aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, quando esbarrou em uma menina. Literalmente esbarrou.

Ele estava quase xingando quem tinha batido nele quando viu que era uma menina e parou.

Ela quase ia caindo, mas ele a segurou antes disso acontecer.

Colocou-a de pé e encarou pela primeira vez seus incríveis olhos verdes. Eram os olhos mais bonitos que James já tinha visto na vida. E combinavam com as feições finas e definidas da menina. Ela parecia uma modelo, especialmente com o cabelo ruivo dela.

Definitivamente tinha gostado dela.

"Desculpe-me." Sorriu ela, nervosamente.

A voz dela era bem calma, quase angelical.

Ele tinha total certeza que não a conhecia.

"Você estuda aqui?" James perguntou confuso. Não era comum ter estudantes transferidos para Hogwarts, até porque existiam poucos bruxos.

"Agora sim." Ela sorriu.

_4_

James observou a menina ir embora. Seu sorriso cresceu conforme analisava o corpo da menina. Ela seria uma boa conquista.

Eles ficaram conversando um pouco, com James flertando com ela discretamente (ela parecia ser uma pessoa tímida).

Era pena que ela tinha ido para a Corvinal. Ficaria mais difícil de conhecê-la.

_5_

Natalie Tempest se aproximou de James sorridente.

"Sentiu a minha falta?" sussurrou provocadoramente para o maroto que mais gostava.

Ele sorriu a vê-la ali. Gostava de Natalie, as coisas sempre ficavam interessantes quando ela estava ali.

"Eu diria que sim, mas seria mentira" provocou de volta.

Ela sorriu.

"Que pena. Eu acho que vou ter que procurar outra pessoa para agarrar..." Fingiu decepção.

"Sirius está disponível." Anunciou James, embora a essa altura, talvez o rapaz já estivesse atrás de alguém.

"É mesmo?"

"Sim, mas eu estou mais e eu sou mais gostoso."

"Isso quem decide sou eu." Ela falou, mas o beijou de qualquer jeito. "E você não está disponível, querido. Não até eu enjoar de você."

James sorriu, sabia que Natalie era possesiva com as pessoas que amava, mas também sabia que no fundo ela não se importava com a próxima vadia que ele pegasse, contanto que acabasse voltando para ela no final. E ele sempre voltava.

"Vou me lembrar disso."

_6_

James sentou-se confortavelmente na mesa com seus amigos. Ou melhor, com Ethan, Marlene e com Remus, que finalmente apareceu. O resto estava em suas definitivas mesas, já que Dumbledore exigia isso pelo menos no primeiro dia de aula.

"Vocês já souberam?" Ethan perguntou ansioso.

"Ethan, eu não sou um adivinha. Você sabia disso?" Remus perguntou acidamente e até James se espantou até se lembrar que a lua cheia era amanhã. Justificável.

"Da garota nova? Lily Evans?" Marlene perguntou.

Ah, então esse era o nome dela. James já tinha esquecido.

Ethan balançou a cabeça.

"Claro que sim." Respondeu James arrogantemente. "Eu já conversei com ela." Essas simples palavras foram suficientes para prender atenção do grupo de amigos, e James quase sorriu orgulhoso com o seu trabalho.

"O que você acha?" Remus perguntou.

"Gostosa. Ruiva."

Ethan abriu o mesmo sorriu de James, enquanto Marlene revirava os olhos.

"E ela parece ser inteligente" acrescentou para Remus e Marlene a informação menos importante.

Marlene olhou pensativamente para eles.

"Será que ela é boa o suficiente para entrar no nosso grupinho?" perguntou.

James sabia o motivo de ela estar agindo assim. Há anos Marlene queria fazer amizades novas, mas não considerava o povo de Hogwarts merecedor do esforço.

"Não." Respondeu Remus rispidamente. Ele não gostava de conhecer pessoas novas pelo fato de ser um lobisomem, quanto mais gente andando com ele, mais chance de alguém notar. E ele não podia arriscar que ninguém fora James e Sirius descobrissem.

"Se ela não for tão irritante quanto Amelie, ela é boa o suficiente para mim" contradisse Ethan.

"Ela não é." Prometeu James.

Amelie era uma menina que passou semanas obcecada com eles, principalmente Ethan por quem dizia estar apaixonada. Estúpida.

Por fim, Natalie se irritou com a menina e contou as verdades do jeito sonserino dela. Alguns a chamaram de monstro (e não viveram para contar história), mas James ficou agradecido. Ele já estava quase ele mesmo fazendo isso e assim ele não precisou se manchar na história.

_7_

"Foi um bom primeiro dia de aula" anunciou Sirius, enquanto Remus se jogava no sofá da casa de James e o dono da casa ia pegar uma bebida no frigobar.

"Também achei."

"Não achou nada" retrucou James "Você nem todas as aulas assistiu."

Remus deu ombros.

"Eu estava cansado e meus pais estavam viajando." Se justificou.

"Aproveite enquanto dure." Falou Sirius friamente, ele amava a época em que seus pais viajando (as férias eram uma loucura), mas essa infelizmente não era uma delas.

Ficaram em silêncio enquanto James procurava algo que prestasse na TV. Deixou em Supernatural.

"Natalie estava mais gata que o normal hoje" comentou Sirius.

"Você pode ficar com ela se quiser" ofereceu James. Ele gostava de ficar com Natalie, mas era uma relação totalmente aberta. Ela podia ficar muito bem com quem entendesse, assim como ele.

"Não precisa. 'To de olho naquela menina das férias ainda. Ainda estamos ficando..."

James deu ombros.

"Então, só falta o Remus aqui."

Remus corou. Odiava se sentir excluído, mas a verdade é que não sentia prazer em ficar com todas essas meninas como Sirius e James.

"Cala a boca."

"Eu acho que você devia ficar com Evans"

Remus olhou para James incrédulo.

"Eu nem sei que ela é."

"Mas ela é gata" resolveu o problema Sirius.

"Pensando bem, acho que vou querer ela pra mim" falou James.

_8_

"Então. Os meninos vieram aqui hoje?" Dorea Potter perguntou desinteressadamente.

"Sim. O meu primeiro dia de aula foi bom."

Dorea sorriu, mas não falou nada. Típico.

"Eu queria que o papai estivesse aqui." Falou James, o pai dele sempre sumia por meses por causa do trabalho e depois voltava. Se não fosse o jeito que ele olhava para Dorea, James teria certeza que ele estava tendo um caso.

"Eu também, James. Ele vai voltar."

"Espero que sim."

* * *

¹ - Aqui vai ter mais matérias do que as que tem nos filmes e nos livros.  
Atores:  
Lily Evans - Karen Gillan  
James Potter - Aaron Johnson  
Sirius Black - Ian Somerhalder  
Remus Luppin - Andrew Garfield  
Ethan Knot - Alex Pettyfer  
Marlene McKinnon - Megan Fox


	2. II - Remus

Esse cap é para Juba.

* * *

_Quando os pecados de meu pai_

_Pesam em minha alma_

_E a dor de minha mãe não me deixa em paz_

_(Make It Rain – Ed Sheeran)_

_1_

Remus Lupin nunca admitiria isso, mas ás vezes tinha inveja de Sirius e James. Para eles, tudo vinha tão fácil. Eles nunca se esforçavam para fazer nada e normalmente não davam o mínimo valor para o que eles tinham.

Não que Remus não amasse os amigos, mas ás vezes - só de tempos em tempos - ele sentia uma vontade enorme de simplesmente virar as costas e nunca mais falar com eles até eles entenderem que a vida é mais do que eles pensam.

Mas isso não era nada demais. Certo?

Remus sabia que continuaria amigo deles por muito tempo. Eles eram as pessoas mais confiáveis que ele já tinha conhecido. Pelo menos em relação ao seu problema.

Em retribuição ao fato de James e Sirius nunca terem se afastado ou o desprezado pelo seu segredo, Remus não os desprezava por algumas altitudes que tinham que fariam com que, se fosse alguma outra pessoa que tivesse feito, ele não falasse com ela.

Ele sabia que James e Sirius podiam ser incrivelmente idiotas quando queriam, mas Remus também sabia que eles eram pessoas boas no fundo. Só precisavam de um tempo a mais para crescer.

E Remus era uma pessoa paciente.

_2_

Remus não sabia muito bem como ele acabou sendo popular. Talvez tenha começado porque ele era amigo de James Potter. Ele nunca quis ser popular, só aceitou isso. Mas não podia reclamar; a vida dele era muito melhor do que ele imaginara. Duas pessoas o apoiavam.

Ele sorri enquanto termina de se arrumar. Ao contrário de James e Sirius, não se olha no espelho e simplesmente vai para mesa onde come sozinho.

Seus pais não estão em casa. Remus sabe o que eles estão fazendo: mais uma viagem para procurar a cura da licantropia. Mas ele só queria que os pais parassem. Era óbvio que essa maldição nunca ia ter fim e já era hora de parar de tentar acabar com ela só para voltar pra casa se sentindo derrotado por não ter conseguido.

O pior de tudo não eram as dores físicas. O pior de tudo era a constante sensação de que podia machucar alguém, que era perigoso, que era um animal. O pior é ouvir os pais dele discutindo em voz baixa sobre ele.

Remus sabia muito bem que o pai dele nunca tinha superado a culpa. Gregorius acreditava que ele era o culpado pelo filho ser um lobisomem, porque ele ofendeu Greyback e como vingança o outro esperou a lua cheia para ataca-lo.

Isso fazia com o pai de Remus não fosse nem capaz de olhar para a cara do filho anos depois.

_3_

Remus aparatou direto para Hogwarts como fazia todas as manhãs, como todos os estudantes faziam. Não existam mais alas tão forte contra aparatação desde a reabertura de Hogwarts. Agora, todos os alunos eram permitidos nas alas e podiam entrar a hora que quisessem e sair de quatro da tarde. Era complicado, mas não existia opção, já que Hogwarts ficava longe do resto da sociedade.

Na entrada, viu uma menina aparatando também. Remus franziu a testa. Não a conhecia. Ela era ruiva, ainda por cima.

Foi quando Remus se lembrou das conversas do dia anterior sobre a nova ruiva e decidiu ir falar com ela. Não devia ser fácil entrar sozinha em uma escola que todo mundo já se conhecia.

Não queria ser tão próximo da menina por seu segredo, mas nada fazia com que ele não pudesse conversar com ela agora.

Aproximou-se da menina calmamente.

"Olá." Falou suavemente.

"Oi" ela tinha ficado surpresa, Remus conseguia dizer só pela expressão dela.

"Você é Lily Evans, certo?"

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Acho que as noticias se espalham rápido por aqui."

_4_

Remus estava rindo com Lily quando eles entraram na primeira aula – feitiços. A menina era uma leitora compulsiva feito ele, e era bom finalmente ter alguém para poder comentar sobre livros.

Por um milagre divino, James e Sirius já estavam lá e o professor não tinha chegado ainda.

"Vamos sentar ali." Ofereceu Remus, indo para perto do fundo da sala. Ele estava consciente do resto da sala os observando, ansiosos para ver a interação deles com a garota nova.

Sentou na cadeira na frente de Sirius e deixou a do lado de James para Lily.

James piscou para ele, agradecendo.

Lily já estava colocando as coisas em cima da mesa quando parou de repente.

"Ah, quase esqueci" falou Lily. "Tenho que ir para minha aula. É história da magia com a Lufa-Lufa."

"Sente com a gente hoje" pediu James, fazendo o que Remus acreditava que era para ser uma cara fofa, mas que deu vontade de rir, apesar de parecer funcionar em Lily.

"Não posso." Murmurou constrangida "Eu sou da Corvinal e essa aula é da Sonserina e da Grifinória, só?"

Sirius estava praticamente deitado na banca dele, totalmente relaxado. Lembrava a Remus algum baterista.

"E quem liga?" Sirius sorriu. "Você quer mesmo assistir essa aula com a gente?" Havia desafio na voz dele. Remus sabia que a pergunta era algum tipo de teste para a menina e ficou ansioso, com medo de que de algum jeito ela respondesse errado.

"Pelo que eu ouvi, nada pode ser pior que História da Magia" replicou de volta a ruiva firmemente.

"E você tem nos aqui" completou James, sorrindo.

"Você parecem ser legais." Ela se limitou a responder.

Sirius sorriu verdadeiramente e Remus quase suspirou aliviado. Ela tinha passado no primeiro teste. Mas ele sabia que teriam outros.

"Vem cá" pediu o Black e Lily foi para frente dele, ficando tensa quando ele pegou uma varinha. "Relaxe" falou sorrindo e fez um feitiço que mudou o brasão da Corvinal para a cobra da Sonserina. "Pronto. Os professores ainda não decoraram a sua casa, eu tenho certeza. Essa aula você vai assistir com a gente."

_5_

"Então. Opiniões sobre Evans." Se pronunciou Sirius no segundo que eles se sentaram a mesa da Grifinória, mesmo ele não sendo de lá.

"Ela é legal, mas não parece muito com a gente" falou James, dando de ombros. "Por mim, a gente falava com ela, mas não andava com ela."

"Eu gostei dela, mas eu acho que você tem razão, James." Remus falou. Concordava com o outro, mas por motivos diferentes. Aquela garota era inteligente o suficiente para descobrir o que ele era.

"Não falei com ela ainda, mas Marlene parece bastante feliz com ela." Ethan retrucou.

"Own, 'tá se importando com a opinião da namorada." Sirius zombou.

Ethan corou.

"Eu gosto de ver Marlene feliz."

Remus sorriu para o amigo. Pelo menos, um deles era decente. "Mas então... a Evans." Sirius voltou ao assunto.

"Vamos deixá-la na fase de teste" James sorriu.

Sirius e Ethan sorriram, enquanto Remus fechava a cara. Ele não gostava de mexer com as pessoas assim.

"Isso é posso fazer" Ethan riu.

"Cadê Natalie?" questionou James.

"Ela avisou que ia sair" falou Ethan. "Com um menino mais velho ou algo do tipo."

James deu de ombros.

"O que foi?" Perguntando James quando percebeu que estava sendo encarado.

"Você não se importa?" Perguntou Remus.

"Claro que não. Temos um relacionamento livre" James deu um sorriso maroto e Remus desistiu dessa luta.

_6_

_"Remus, amor. Desculpe a demora para voltar, mas você sabe como seu pai é... Não gosto da ideia de te deixar sozinho, mas acho que você já se acostumou, não?_

_Saiba que estamos fazendo isso por você._

_Com amor,_

_Sua mãe."_

Remus conteve um suspiro ao terminar de ler a carta. Ele nem sabia por que razão ele se deu o trabalho de abrir, era sempre a mesma coisa.

Sua mãe se fazia de esposa cuidadosa e mãe preocupada, mas a verdade é que ela nunca foi uma mulher muito atenta, ela nunca mostrou a Gregorius que não devia trata-lo assim.

Remus várias vezes já pensou em falar com ela sobre isso, mas sempre desistia. Porque sabia que mesmo se pedisse ela não lutaria por ele. Não que ela não o amasse, Diana Lupin o amava, talvez mais do qualquer outra coisa na vida. Mas ela simplesmente não teria forças o suficiente para encarar que o filho dela era um monstro e que ele nunca mudaria e que o marido dela nem conversava com o filho.

Não, Diana preferia acreditar que um dia eles achariam a cura e voltariam a ser uma família perfeita de novo, mas ela não sabia que Remus já tinha desistido há muito tempo.

Nada os faria serem uma família perfeito. Mesmo se achassem uma cura para a licantropia... Remus não poderia esquecer a maneira que fora tratado. Mesmo amando os pais, eles nunca seriam perfeitos. Nem Remus.

_7_

Remus estava cansado, mas ainda tinha que ir para o clube do livro trouxa. Ele gostava de ir para lá porque podia deixar aparecer a parte que sempre fingia não existir quando estava com os populares. Lá, ele seria aceito porque ele realmente era. Exceto pelo fato de ser bruxo. Ou lobisomem.

"Olá" sorri para Dorcas Meadwes, sua conhecida mais íntima dali. Ela era quase uma amiga.

"Remus!" ela sorri e o abraça. Ele fica confuso, não é comum da garota o abraçar assim, mas não iria reclamar. Era reconfortante.

Ela o soltou.

"Você não vai acreditar!" falou empolgada.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou curioso.

"Eu tive uma ideia incrível para um livro..." falou e começou a contar para ele, mas Remus parou de ouvir para prestar atenção no brilho que tinha nos olhos da garota. Era bom vê-la feliz assim. Dorcas era alguém especial.

_8_

Remus voltou para casa sozinho. Ele sabia que tinha que voltar cedo. Já estava começando a sentir a energia mais forte. Sempre que chegava perto da Lua Cheia podia sentir a magia percorrendo o corpo dele, selvagem. Mais do que magia. Era um fluxo de uma energia forte, algo que era incontrolável. E que o aterrorizava.

Remus ouviu um barulho irritante e pegou o celular. "Lua Cheia hoje?" perguntava Sirius na mensagem. Ele respondeu mandando James e Sirius irem para a casa dele de nove horas.

Agora era só esperar a hora em que ele vivaria um monstro. Não havia mais nada a fazer e nunca haveria.

* * *

Estão gostando? Odiando?


	3. III - Marlene

Isablack: obrigada! Estou continuando!

* * *

_O amor machuca, o amor deixa cicatrizes, o amor fere e prejudica_

_Qualquer coração que não seja resistente ou forte o suficiente_

_Para aguentar muita dor, aguentar muita dor_

_O amor é como uma nuvem que contém muita chuva_

_O amor machuca, o amor machuca_

_(Love Hurts – Joan Jett)_

_1_

Marlene amava os amigos. Não tinha duvida que as pessoas mais importantes para ela – fora a família dela – eram eles. James, Sirius, Remus e Natalie eram a vida dela. Principalmente depois de tudo que ela passou. E ela gostava de sair com eles, mas ultimamente sentia falta de conversar com pessoas diferentes, mudar um pouco. Ter outra garota com que pudesse conversar também seria bom – Natalie era uma pessoa boa quando você conhecia suficiente bem ela para perceber isso, mas ela insistia aparências, o que era totalmente irritante.

Marlene olha para a foto dos amigos do quarto dela. Lá estão todos. Até ele. Mas ele nunca voltou.

_2_

Marlene está sentada confortavelmente vendo TV quando o celular dela toca com uma mensagem de Natalie a chamando para uma festa qualquer. Ela nem hesita antes de responder e vai trocar de roupa parando só para mandar uma mensagem para Ethan e para descobrir que James, Remus e Sirius não vão porque estão fazendo alguma outra coisa juntos.

Menos de uma hora depois ela está pronta. Quando já está quase saindo ouve pela primeira vez um barulho que indica que há outra pessoa em casa. Marlene para com a chave na porta, mas depois grita.

"Mãe?"

"Que foi?"

"Eu estou saindo" diz e nem espera a resposta, girando a chave na fechadura. Ela não liga para o que sua mãe diria, não mais, e de qualquer jeito a mãe dela não iria falar nada. As coisas costumavam ser diferentes na casa dela, mas isso foi há quase oito meses.

Dirige o carro, como já aprendeu a fazer, assim como todos os outros bruxos da idade dela. Todos aprendiam a dirigir porque sabiam que não podia simplesmente aparatar para algum lugar no mundo trouxa, então precisariam de um veículo um dia. E o fato de ser menor de idade não causava medo em nenhum deles. Quase todos tinham carteiras de motoristas e identidades falsas e a qualquer problema era só confundir a pessoa que estava pedindo com um feitiço.

Para em frente ao local da festa e tenha a estranha sensação que já esteve dentro dessa casa de rico. Mas ela não lembra quem morra lá.

Dando de ombros, entra na festa e vê as pessoas se divertindo mais do que seria "socialmente aceito", mas menos que nos filmes. Uma típica festa.

Marlene sorri e conversa com algumas pessoas e se diverte até ser interrompida.

"Você está linda" sussurra uma voz atrás dela.

Marlene sorri ainda mais agora, se virando para encarar o ficante.

"Você está sexy também" fala verdadeiramente e Ethan abre um sorriso arrogante.

Ela quase se arrepende do elogio. Quase. Mas Ethan está feliz.

"Vamos dançar?"

_3_

Marlene está tendo um bom momento. Está se divertindo dançando com Ethan e Natalie e está tudo perfeito. Nenhum deles está nem bêbado (apesar de um pouco altos).

"Eu adoro essa música" sorri enquanto dança empolgada. Dançar era libertador, era relaxante.

"Você fica bonita quando dança" Ethan dá um sorriso torto e o coração de Marlene pula uma batida. Está quase o beijando quando são interrompidos por Natalie.

"Dá para se comportar na minha frente? A cara de vocês não está muito legal, vamos dizer. Eu não gosto de ver duas pessoas quase transando na minha frente, não, então vou sair antes de isso acontecer, licença." Ela finge uma cara de enjoo e sai dali.

Marlene não se conte e ri, seguida por Ethan. Ainda está seguindo Natalie com o olhar quando ela vê outra coisa. Uma pessoa que ela _realmente_ não queria ver. Sentiu ficar branca e começar a ter falta de ar.

"Lene? Tudo bem?" A voz de Ethan a trouxe de volta para a Terra.

"Tudo ótimo" sorri forçadamente e o puxa para um beijo tão rápido e fora de ar que não sente nada. "Eu só preciso ir ao banheiro."

_4_

_Isso não pode estar acontecendo, _pensa Marlene_, Edgar Bones não pode estar nessa festa._ Tecnicamente, ele podia, já que ela nem sabia quem era o dono da festa. Mas isso não importava. Edgar era a última pessoa que Marlene queria ver. Ele era o ex-namorado dela e ele era um garoto bom até que ele começou a se envolver com drogas. Ele se tornou violento depois disso. Ele chegou a bater em Marlene três vezes, fora as inúmeras brigas que causava na rua. Nas primeiras duas vezes ela arranjou desculpas, porque ela sabia que ele o amava, mas depois não pode ignorar o que ele estava fazendo. Três vezes era demais.

Ela terminou com ele e embora ele a tenha procurado, ela nunca mais falou com ele. Não queria vê-lo e mudar de ideia por causa do vários bons momentos que tiveram juntos antes dele começar a usar drogas.

_5_

Marlene sai do banheiro um tempo depois, respirando fundo e tentando encontrar forças para lidar com Edgar se for preciso.

Olha e volta e dá um pequeno sorriso ao ver Ethan, lindo como sempre, conversando com alguns amigos.

"Marlene." Fala uma voz que ela não precisa fazer o menor esforço para reconhecer.

Ela se vira e olha para Edgar de perto. Vê que ele não mudou muita coisa. Ele continua com o mesmo cabelo desarrumado e o olhar perdido de sempre.

Marlene encara Edgar com um sorriso frio.

"O que você quer?"

"Eu me sinto mal, Marlene... Pelo jeito que as coisas ficaram. Eu fui um idiota e eu não sou assim." Ele falou com um sorriso envergonhado, que a lembrou dos dias curtindo na praia ao lado dele.

Ela quase não acreditava que ele era o homem que tinha batido nela. .Mas ele era e jamais ela se esqueceria disso.

"Problema seu. Você devia ser sentir mal mesmo."

Ela se virou para sair, mas ele a segurou pelo braço.

"Me larga." Ela avisou. Não queria estar perto dele, por medo de se machucar de novo ou - pior ainda – ceder a ele.

"Não até você me escutar" falou e a encarou. Marlene só viu loucura no olhar dele.

"Solte-me." Puxou o braço com força, mas ele era forte demais.

"Eu acho que a minha namorada pediu para você a largar." Ethan falou em um tom ameaçador. Marlene nunca tinha escutado a voz dele assim.

Edgar a largou.

"Você me trocou por esse idiota?" murmurou irritado, para ela.

"Sim, e não me arrependo" Marlene sussurrou friamente.

Edgar lançou um olhar irritado e cheio de ciúme para ela, e finalmente sai dali.

Marlene suspira aliviada. Sabe que deveria ser mais forte que isso, mas não aguenta e simplesmente senta no sofá e chora baixinho. Não liga para as pessoas que estão vendo – elas que se danem – mas sim para Natalie e Ethan. Eles não deviam a ver assim.

Alguém sentou a seu lado e a puxou, passando a mão pelo braço dela. Marlene chorou mais um pouco se sentindo mais confortável ali do que em casa, principalmente quando ele a puxou para que ela ficasse em seu peito.

"Está tudo bem, está tudo bem." Repetia Ethan sem parar, enquanto uma mão alisava o cabelo de Marlene. "Eu não vou o deixar chegar perto de você, se você não quiser."

_6_

Marlene não sabe quanto tempo ela ficou ali com Ethan. Pareceu uma eternidade, mas em algum momento ela se acalmou o suficiente para parar de chorar. Minutos depois de ela fazer isso o namorado perguntou se ela queria ir embora. Ela assentiu. Ethan então deu as chaves do carro dele para ela que foi até lá e esperou ele se despedir dos amigos, inclusive Natalie, e do dono da festa – que era um amigo de Edgar.

Ela sentou no banco do carro e automaticamente ligou o rádio, mas não prestou atenção na música que tocava, simplesmente encarou o nada pensando em como tinha raiva de Edgar e como estava feliz de ter Ethan.

Ethan era uma pessoa mimada, mas que ao mesmo tempo não percebia isso. Ele era muito inteligente e divertido e confiável. Marlene sabia que podia contar com ele para qualquer coisa porque Ethan era a pessoa que mais se importava com os outros que ela conhecera, só que ele não demonstrava isso. Não de jeitos comuns. Ele não gostava de cenas fofas ou conversas melosas. Ele só estava lá para quando a pessoa precisasse, o que era o mais importante no final.

Ethan a fazia sentir uma coisa que ela não sentia desde que o irmão dela desaparecera. Segura.

_7_

"Desculpe-me" pede Marlene.

"Pelo que?"

"Por tudo. Por chorar. Por causa de Edgar." Falou. Não queria que Ethan pensasse que ela era alguma garotinha idiota.

"Não tem nada demais, Lene." Ele sorriu. "Eu sou o seu namorado, estou aqui para isso." Falou e a abraçou.

Marlene notou que era a primeira vez que ele dizia que era o namorado dela, e sorriu com isso.

"Obrigada, Ethan. Você não sabe o quanto você é especial para mim." Ela sorriu.

"E você para mim" ele confessou, perdendo a pose arrogante comum dele.

8

Marlene chega em casa ainda esgotada com tudo que aconteceu. Ela só queria dormir e sonhar com Ethan. Ela não queria pensar em Edgar, não queria se lembrar dessa fase da vida dela. Se ela fizesse isso, lembraria de toda a droga que ela usara, de toda a dor. Lembrar-se-ia do pai dela. Lembrar-se-ia do irmão.

Não, Marlene não podia lembrar. Ela só dormiria.

Mas é claro que nada seria tão simples assim.

"Filha, seus tios vem passar um tempo aqui" a mãe falou e Marlene controlou a respiração. Tudo sempre podia piorar.

Marlene não respondeu. O que ela podia dizer? Que odiava a falsidade da tia dela? Ou que o tio dela era um nojento hipócrita fanático?

"Seja legal" pediu a mãe desesperada. Claro que Lowise McKinnon não podia deixar que Gabrielle Brin sofresse algo. Não, tudo perfeito para a sua irmã. Mesmo que essa nem ligasse para ela.

"Eu sempre sou."

"Na verdade, não. Eu te mimei demais, você é arrogante por culpa minha." Lowise falou.

Se fosse em qualquer outra noite, Marlene não teria ligado. Sabia que era um pouco arrogante mesmo, mas hoje sentiu lágrimas ameaçaram cair de novo de dor e raiva.

"Entendi, mãe, sou monstro arrogante..." Marlene falou magoada e indo rapidamente para o quarto dela, trancando a porta atrás de si.

"Marlene! Eu não queria dizer isso..." a mãe falou arrependida. Marlene não ligou. Pegou o fone e colocou no máximo _Fucked My Way Up To The Top,_ da Lana Del Rey.

Marlene amava a cantora. Ela sabia que Lana era louca, mas ela vivia intensamente. E as músicas, embora muitas vezes sem significado, conseguiam emocionar Marlene. Não fazia sentido, mas não precisava fazer porque era tudo que Marlene precisava naquele momento.

Chorou baixinho. Justo quando ela tinha pensado que as coisas estavam melhorando, Edgar voltava. Uma coisa que Marlene tinha aprendido era que a paz é frágil. Nunca as coisas ficam bem por muito tempo.

Foi assim com o seu irmão. Em um dia ele estava feliz – após semanas – e de repente ele desapareceu.

_"Está ficando difícil mostrar, me sinto mais sensível a cada toque e você diz que sente a minha fala. E eu sempre digo que sinto muita saudade, mas algo me mantém bem distante"_ Marlene canta West Coast.

Aquela parte da música era perfeita para o que ela estava passando agora. Ela estava mais sensível do que em qualquer outro momento da vida, como se ela fosse quebrar a qualquer instante. Eram coisas demais jogadas em cima dela.

Edgar não era _o _problema, somente mais um. Ele dizia que sentia saudade dela, mas Marlene sabia que ele não sentia falta _dela _e sim de ter alguém para cuidar e amar ele.

Já ela de quem sentia saudade era o seu irmão. Sentia falta das piadas, dos segredos, das discussões. Sentia falta de tudo.

Queria ele ali, mas ao mesmo tempo algo a impedia de procurar por ele. Algo a deixava distante. Não era medo do que podia acontecer com ela e sim do que tinha acontecido com ele. Ela não queria descobrir que algo horrível tinha acontecido com ele, queria poder manter as esperanças. Pois era uma das poucas coisas que tinha.

_9_

Marlene acordou se sentindo horrível ainda, mas sabia que não podia ficar num canto chorando. Já tinha passado um dia assim e fora demais.

Ia ligar para Ethan, porém hesitou. Não queria encarar ele depois do choro de ontem. Então ligou para Sirius, seu melhor amigo.

Sirius não atendeu. Provavelmente está com outra menina. Parecia que ele estava saindo com uma tal de Ash.

Marlene pega a chave do carro dela que ganhou do pai antes dele fugir. Uma coisa que útil ele tinha feito.

Ela dirige até a praia, o único lugar que ela se acalma. Estaciona o carro em uma área deserta exceto por algumas casas. Pega a lata de cerveja e senta na areia sem se importar com o fato de estar sujando a roupa.

Pensa sobre sua família horrível no começo, mas seus pensamentos logos são desviados para seus amigos incríveis. Cada um deles tinha algo que fazia com que Marlene sentisse que eles eram as melhores pessoas no mundo. James, com seu sorriso tranquilo. Ethan, com seu apoio. Sirius, com sua rebeldia inacabável. Remus, com sua sabedoria. Natalie, com sua disposição para fazer tudo por aqueles que ela ama.

Parece que esta lá há anos quando houve uma voz perto dela.

"Marlene?"

"Lily?" Ela ficou surpresa. Não esperava ver a ruiva ali. Era uma coincidência incrível.

"Eu mesma." Ela sorriu. "Meus tios tem uma casa aqui. Venho aqui sempre."

"Eu também." Confessou Marlene. "Quer dizer, não tenho uma casa aqui, mas sempre que posso venho aqui para esvaziar a cabeça" se corrigiu.

Lily se sentou do lado dela.

Nenhuma das duas falou nada por um momento, o que Marlene gostou. Era bom ter alguém para simplesmente estar ao seu lado. Lily entendia bem de espaço pessoal e não fez nenhuma pergunta.

"Sabe, minha família costumava ser perfeita..." Marlene falou com um tom nostálgico "Mas agora só são um bando de doidos" ela riu sem humor.

Lily ficou em silêncio por um tempo.

"Acho que isso acontece com todos. Quando se é criança, você ignora todos os problemas e defeitos da casa, porque não há defeitos se só há um jeito, e você acha que as coisas só existem do jeito que estão na sua casa, mas quando você vai crescendo você começa a ver coisas que ignorou antes. E depois que você para de ignorar uma coisa fica difícil voltar a ignorar" Lily falou, olhando para baixo.

Marlene não precisava ser nenhuma gênia para saber que Lily estava ou tinha estado tendo problemas com família, o que era natural. Todos tinham um dia. Contudo, isso não fazia ser menos triste.

"Seus pais?" Perguntou simplesmente.

"Não. Minha irmã. Ela não aceita magia." Lily falou e parou e Marlene sabia que ela não ia dizer mais nada.

Marlene nem podia imaginar uma coisa dessas. Ela cresceu ouvindo o quanto era especial e como todos estavam orgulhosos dela. O quanto ela seria grande um dia. Nunca pensou como seria se alguém não a aceitasse do jeito que ela era. Se alguém a achasse _um erro._

"Sinto muito."

"Está tudo bem."

_10_

"Para mim já basta de pensar por hoje" Lily sorriu. As duas ainda estavam sentadas na areia e apesar de conversarem um pouco, não foi nada tão profundo quanto antes. O momento tinha passado.

"Eu vou embora" anunciou Marlene.

"De jeito nenhum!" Protestou Lily, sorrindo "Você vai conhecer a minha casa".

Não teve jeito, mesmo Marlene afirmando o quanto inconveniente isso seria, Lily a arrastou por alguns quilômetros até uma casa arrumada, mas pequena.

Lily parou no portão, tirando a areia dos pés antes de entrar e Marlene fez o mesmo, se sentindo um pouco nervosa.

"Tio? Tia?" Chamou Lily.

Nenhuma resposta. Lily deu de ombros.

"Eles devem ter ido a algum lugar" falou e andou direto até o sofá, onde se jogou e Marlene se sentou.

Depois de vários minutos assistindo porcaria na TV a cabo, Marlene ouvindo o seu celular tocar. Atendeu distraidamente.

"Fala."

"Nossa, oi para você também" falou Sirius sarcástico, mas com uma voz de sono. Marlene sorriu.

"Deixa de ser idiota, Sirius."

Marlene viu Lily lançar um olhar curioso em sua direção.

"Eu nunca sou um idiota."

"Está esquecendo-se da maior parte do tempo."

"Muito engraçado" ele riu sem humor. "Por que você me ligou?".

"Porque eu estava entediada e querendo sair. Ainda estou aberta a sugestões."

"Praia?" sugeriu e Marlene revirou os olhos.

"Já estou aqui com Lily."

Pausa.

"Viado! Lily tá a com a Marlene!" Sirius gritou para James do outro lado do telefone. "James disse: Manda elas saírem com a gente"

Marlene revirou os olhos de novo.

"Que surpresa. A gente se encontra no shopping?"

"10 minutos" avisou e desligou.

Marlene se virou para Lily.

"Espero que esteja preparada para sair com os marotos."

Marlene quase riu da cara chocada da ruiva.

"O quê?"

"Vamos trocar de roupa e encontrar com eles em 10 minutos. Então espero que esteja preparada." Avisou. "Eu não aceitou um não como resposta."

_11_

Marlene e Lily aparataram¹ dez minutos depois no bar que era o local bruxo mais perto do shopping. Foram andando apressadamente até entrarem. Lá, Marlene falou para esperar eles no local de encontro deles comum, um restaurante secretamente bruxo.

Estavam rindo quando viram Remus, Sirius e James. Não foi difícil vê-los. Eles chamavam a atenção. Era como se gritassem que eram populares e disputados. Simplesmente bastava olhar para eles e perceberia que eles eram pessoas felizes.

Marlene sorriu mais verdadeiramente. Agora que tinha visto os amigos os acontecimentos anteriores não pareciam importar tanto. Pareciam algo que podia se adiado.

"Vocês perderam alguma coisa aqui?" ela perguntou para eles brincando.

"Duas lindas moças. Você as viu?" perguntou James, e Marlene quase revirou os olhos, sentindo um pouco pena de Lily. James não ia parar de fazer elogios até conseguir o que queria e que no momento era ela.

Lily, no entanto, não pareceu incomodada e riu.

"Sai pra lá, Lene" Sirius a empurrou no banco.

"Cadê Ethan?" perguntou Remus para ela.

Todos se viraram interessados.

"Eu achei que vocês tinham o chamado" Marlene mentiu. Ela não queria encarar ele até poder esquecer que tinha chorado na frente dele. "E Natalie?"

"Nem ideia" James deu de ombros. Marlene não comentou nada sobre o relacionamento doentio do amigo dela para não estragar um que talvez pudesse surgir.

"Vamos ver um filme?"

Marlene sorriu com a ideia de passar a tarde se divertindo e esquecendo um pouco do mundo louco em que ela vivia. Esqueceu até de perguntar a Lily se ela queria passar uma tarde inteira com os loucos.

"Vamos."

* * *

¹ - Vamos agir como se não tivesse ainda a coisa toda de aparatar só maior de idade, ok?


	4. IV - Lily

Nota: Desculpem a demora, mas eu acabei entrando no desafio de fevereiro do nyah e ainda tenho mais duas fics em andamento fora essa. E agora eu não tenho tempo nem para respirar. Mas, mesmo assim, eu gostei de escrever esse cap (apesar de Lily ser surpreendentemente difícil) e já tenho ideias para os próximos.

* * *

_Então mostre ao mundo uma luz flamejante_

_Que nunca brilhou tanto_

_Vamos dar um jeito, vamos dar um jeito_

_(Lovers On The Sun – David Guetta)_

_1_

Lily sorriu ainda sem acreditar. Quando fora visitar os tios dela na praia nunca imaginou que fosse encontrar Marlene McKinnon, e muito menos que fosse sair com os marotos. Na verdade, ela ainda não podia acreditar em tudo que estava acontecendo.

Mesmo sabendo que tinha algo preocupando Marlene, a outra tinha um bom de humor incrível. Sirius, James, Remus e Marlene eram inacreditavelmente divertidos. Eles faziam graça de tudo e, mesmo tendo uma interação impressionante que só podia existir a partir de anos juntos, tentavam incluir Lily em tudo.

"... E então eu falei: Aqui não é a casa de Jane...?" Sirius terminava de contar uma piada sobre um dos seus dias bêbados e todos tiverem ataques de risos, menos Lily, que perdera se em pensamentos e não ouvira o começo da conversa.

"Eu estou com fome" reclamou Remus.

Lily ainda estava surpresa com a diferença de altitude de Remus quando estava com os outros. Ela tinha se acostumado a ver um jovem inteligente e defensivo, mas ali Remus parecia cansado de pensar tanto e estava totalmente relaxado. Era estranho, porém Liy sabia que mal conhecia o menino. Tinha muito sobre ele que ainda não sabia. Sobre todos eles.

Por um instante, se sentiu com medo do que esses quatro podiam estar escondendo (talvez algum fosse pró-comensal), mas depois se repreendeu por ser tão paranoica. Ela estava entre talvez-futuros-melhores-amigos, não entre melhores amigos. Ela própria escondia algo.

"Então, vamos comer" decidiu Marlene.

Até agora, não tinham parado de andar desde que chegaram, conversando distraidamente e vez ou outra parando em uma loja. Lily estava ficando cansada de ficar em pé, não era acostumada a passar tanto tempo em um shopping, mas para os outros isso parecia normal.

Lily agradeceu mentalmente ter se lembrado de trazer dinheiro. Não seria difícil ela esquecer.

"Tem algum restaurante vegetariano aqui?" perguntou.

Nenhum deles soube responder. Nunca saíram com alguém vegetariano.

"Provavelmente" Sirius deu de ombros.

"Eu te ajudo a procurar" ofereceu James, sorrindo.

Lily corou um pouco. James Potter estava dando em cima dela desde o segundo que ela chegou ali (até antes na verdade). Ele não era do tipo de Lily, mas era difícil ignorar alguém tão bonito e educado quanto ele.

"Obrigada."

_2_

"O que você está achando de Hogwarts, Lily?"

Lily hesita. Hogwarts é uma boa escola, mas era é muito estranha. Por exemplo, o fato de ter uma enorme floresta, mas ser proibida.

"É diferente" respondeu por fim. "Mas as pessoas são legais" acrescentou e viu o olhar de orgulho de todo o grupo. Ela só não disse que achou quase todos arrogantes demais.

"Onde você estudava antes?" Marlene perguntou curiosa.

"Academia de Bruxos".

Lily sorriu. Lá era uma boa escola. Muito mais que isso; era a casa dela e nunca deixaria de ser. Tinha memórias tão boas de lá, principalmente com Alice, Frank e Severus.

"Porque você veio para cá?"

Lily deu de ombros. Não queria falar a verdade. Não queria dizer que estava procurando pistas sobre John, o que levantaria muitas questões. Como quem era ele, o que tinha acontecido. Repostas que ela não podia dar.

"Porque não veio antes?" Perguntou Sirius, claramente curioso.

"Porque um amigo contou da guerra para minha família e minha mãe achou melhor me afastar" respondeu facilmente. Severus realmente tinha se atrevido a contar da guerra para a sua mãe para tentar manter fora disso e já tinha imaginado que iriam perguntar isso.

Sentiu a atmosfera ficar mais tensa com a menção a guerra. Claro. Todos preferiam fingir que Voldemort não existia e que o mundo mágico não parecia cada vez pior, enquanto se dividia em dois lados: os comensais (que apoiavam a ideia que os sangue-puros eram superiores e seguiam Voldemort) e os seguidores da luz (que eram a oposição e seguiam de uma maneira geral Dumbledore).

"E sua mãe deixou agora?" Perguntou Remus, meio desconfiado. Ele parecia meio paranoico.

_Minha mãe não pode decidir muito agora,_ pensou Lily com tristeza. A mãe dela estava em um estado seríssimo de câncer. Ela estava vindo para cá, em busca de alguns médicos que foram indicados para ela, mas antes precisaria fazer alguns preparativos.

"Ela mudou de ideia" mentiu tranquilamente. Ela se acostumara a fazer isso desde que a mãe adoecera.

_3_

Eles estavam passeando pelo shopping sem rumo quando Lily parou de repente, sem perceber o que fazia.

"O que foi?" perguntou James curioso.

"Eu quero ir à livraria" Lily confessou, corando um pouco. Ela não queria atrapalhar ninguém, mas eles não pareciam ter nenhum destino mesmo e era meio que uma tradição para ela ir a uma livraria sempre que ia em um shopping.

James tentou se contar, mas não conseguiu e revirou os olhos.

"Já vamos lá, por causa de Remus..."

"Eu o quê?" perguntou Remus. "Ouvi o meu nome."

"Lily quer ir a uma livraria" falou James em um tom dramático.

O rosto de Remus se iluminou.

"Não estou mais só!" Agradeceu. Sempre ia sozinho para lugares assim.

Lily riu.

"Vamos logo" James falou.

Foram andando até perceberem que Marlene e Sirius não vinham atrás.

"Ei!" gritou James, revirando os olhos quando os dois não ouviram. "Almofadinhas! Lene! Vamos" falou, finalmente conseguindo a atenção dos dois que pareciam duas crianças emburradas. Aparentemente tinham brigado.

Todos voltaram a andar, só que mais tensos. Lily queria falar alguma coisa, mas todos fingiam que nada tinha acontecido e ela não sabia se tinha um motivo para isso.

Porém, bastou eles chegarem à livraria para Lily relaxar. Sempre se sentia em casa em qualquer livraria.

Ela e Remus praticamente saíram correndo em direção aos livros que queriam, cada um formando uma pilha enorme, enquanto James, Sirius e Marlene mantinham um olhar perfeitamente entediado, parados na entrada.

Os dois leram um pouco até os outros os apressarem e eles terem que pagar os livros que podiam comprar e se separando dos que não levariam.

Com sacolas de livros na mão, Lily e Remus discutiam e James, Sirius e Marlene conversavam.

"Eu sei que não é da mesma época de Shakespeare, mas os estilos se parecem demais... Talvez tenham tido um professor em comum." Remus falava.

"Não dá. Muitos anos de diferenças, ele deve ter se inspirado em Shakespeare." Lily rebateu.

"Eu quero sorvete" Marlene se pronunciou inesperadamente e eles foram a uma sorveteira.

Estavam todos tranquilos, rindo e conversando, quando foram interrompidos. "Remus?" perguntou uma pessoa que Lily não conhecia em uma voz surpresa.

Mas ela era não era a surpresa, todos os outros também pareceram.

Aparentemente, nunca tinha visto essa linda menina loira, que os encarava agora. Lily ficou até com inveja da beleza da menina.

"Quem...?" começou a perguntar Sirius, levando uma cotovelada de Remus.

"Ei, Do" falou Remus, antes dele se virar (ele estava escolhendo o pedido, de costa para eles), nervosamente.

Do, sem hesitar, o abraçou, sob o olhar confuso de todo o grupo.

"Passeando?" perguntou.

"Sim..." se virou para os amigos. "Esse é Sirius. James. Lily. Lene." Apresentou pela ordem que estavam posicionados. "Pessoal, essa é Dorcas."

"Prazer!" a loira sorriu. "Essa é Carter" apresentou a amiga que viera com ela.

"Por que você não senta com a gente?" Sirius tinha um sorriso extremamente educado, mas Lily ainda pode sentir que tinha algo por trás.

"Seria ótimo" respondeu Dorcas e Lily viu que Remus estava quase tendo um ataque cardíaco.

_4_

"Então, Dorcas? Onde você estuda?" Perguntou Lene para evitar o silêncio constrangedor. Ninguém estava muito acostumado a sair com pessoas fora do grupo deles sem aviso. Principalmente uma amiga de Remus.

Ainda mais quando Remus parecia meio em choque de encontrar Dorcas.

Dorcas respondeu uma escola que Lily não conhecia, mas que ficava na cidade.

Todos ficaram calados, surpresos, depois disso. Era uma escola _trouxa_.

"Tenho certeza que deve ser uma ótima escola" disse Lene, o sorriso voltando depois de ter vacilado por um segundo.

"Não tão bom quanto Hogwarts parece ser" Dorcas sorriu de volta, simpática.

"Ah, Remus fala sobre Hogwarts?" o tom de Sirius parecia ser simpático também, mas de novo, Lily sentiu algo por baixo disso.

Dessa vez, ela sabia o que era. Ele estava irritado e nervoso com o que Remus poderia ter falado sobre a escola de bruxos deles (honestamente, Lily também estava um pouco).

"Sim" respondeu Remus, parecendo voltar para a terra dos vivos, virando o centro de atenções na mesa (James ficou com uma cara emburrada). "Nada demais" tinha um aviso ali, Lily percebia, e uma ameaça.

Depois disso, todos relaxaram mais, como se toda a tensão tivesse ido embora e eles voltasse a ser o grupo alegre de minutos atrás.

Lily ainda estava chocada com a mudança.

"Então, Dorcas, Carter..." falou Lene e só agora Lily se lembrou da amiga da loira, que sinceramente ficava ofuscada perto da outra. Não que ela fosse feia. "Como vocês conheceram Remus?"

"Na verdade, só Dorcas conhece" falou Carter, enquanto Dorcas mandava um olhar magoado para Remus como se perguntasse por que ele não tinha falado sobre ela.

"Somos amigos" falou Remus, obviamente tentando concertar a situação "Do clube dos livros."

Lily imediatamente passou a prestar mais atenção e fazer perguntas entrando em uma conversa com Remus e Dorcas, enquanto os outros inseriam (ou tentavam) Carter em outra.

Toda a impressão ruim que Lily tinha tido da menina, simplesmente porque ela era bonita, se desfez. Ela era bem inteligente e simpática. Na verdade, era fã de muitas coisas parecidas com as que ruiva gostava.

Ficaram horas conversando ali e só pararam na hora que Dorcas e Carter tiveram que voltar para casa.

_5_

Agora eles estavam em uma loja de roupa que vendia muitas roupas diferentes, chegando a vestir até uma fantasia. E Lily nunca tinha se divertido tanto.

"Olha essa!" Marlene saiu rindo, vestindo uma linda fantasia.

"Seria ótimo uma festa a fantasia..." falou Lily, sonhadora. Sempre quis fazer uma, mas nunca teve dinheiro ou convidados o suficiente para fazer a festa ser perfeita. Sonhava com o dia em que conseguiria.

James olhou para a cara dela, avaliando cuidadosamente a expressão sonhadora e doce da ruiva. Debateu por um instante a ideia então suspirou.

"Eu posso fazer uma." Falou.

Lily olhou para ele, feliz demais para acreditar.

"Tem certeza? Não vai dar muito trabalho não?" perguntou nervosa. Não queria colocar nada nas costas de James e era óbvio que ele daria a festa só para ela (o que era _muito_ fofo).

"Não." James sorriu. "Nós costumamos dar muitas festas e vai ser legal fazer algo diferente." Falou, começando a ficar empolgado.

Lily sorriu feliz.

"Obrigado" e o abraçou rapidamente, perdendo o sorriso enorme de James.

"Você só precisa prometer uma coisa" ele pediu.

Ela assentiu, séria.

"O quê?"

"Você precisa prometer que vai ser o meu par." Ele sorriu charmosamente e Lily sentiu o coração dela pular de felicidade. Não acreditava como esse dia estava sendo bom!

"Ok. Eu prometo" disse sorrindo para ele.

Ele sorriu de volta.

"Vamos dar uma festa à fantasia!" Anunciou James.

"Ok..." falou Lene, sem processar a informação. "O QUÊ?"

"Minha casa. Você e Lily vão ser as principais para organizar!" James gritou as informações.

"Você o convenceu a fazer isso, não foi?" Sirius surgiu perto de Lily com um sorriso de canto.

"Não!" Ela negou constrangida.

Ele não pareceu convencido.

"James é muito... fácil de ser convencido por mulheres bonitas." Sirius sussurrou.

Lily não perdeu o elogio a ela na frase.

"Quer ir comigo a festa?" perguntou.

Ela corou.

"Eu já vou com James." Disse se sentindo estranha. Sirius era legal, mas nunca... Só não.

Sirius deu de ombros.

"Quem sabe outro dia?" mas nem ele parecia mais tão interessado nisso.

"Acho que você não me aguentaria por tanto tempo" Lily deu um meio sorriso.

Sirius riu.

"Verdade. Vou deixar isso para James." Sirius falou.

Lily sorriu aliviada, sentindo que o momento estranho tinha passado. Tudo estava normal de novo.

_6_

Lily aparatou na frente do conhecido hospital.

Falou com as atendentes e enfermeiras que já conhecia (e que lhe davam sorrisos de simpatia) e suspirou quando soube que não tinha tido nenhuma melhorar no caso.

"Ei, mãe." Acariciou o cabelo da mãe que estava dormindo. "Meu dia foi muito bom, sai várias pessoas legais e eu até conhecia mais duas meninas. E além disso eu vou para uma festa à fantasia... com James Potter!" falou animada, embora soubesse que a mãe não estava ouvindo, gostava de falar com ela. Fazia parecer que as coisas eram como antigamente.

_7_

"Pode falar? Oi, Sev" Lily falou ao telefone.

_"Oi, Lily" _ele respondeu_. _Ela não tinha ideia do quanto tinha sentido falta daquela voz.

"Sobrevivendo sem mim?"

Ele riu.

_"Estou tentando..." _fez uma pausa._ "Onde você está?"_

Lily suspirou, não queria falar sobre isso, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que precisava.

"Visitando minha mãe."

_"Oh" _Severus não perguntou se havia melhoras; ele sabia que não.

"Eu sinto a falta dela." Lily confessou baixinho, fechando os olhos. Sua mãe ainda estava viva, mas não era a mesma coisa. Sentia falta de sair e passear com ela. De conversar besteiras. De cozinhar. Até de discutir, sentia.

_"Ela vai ficar bem."_

"Eu sei."

Alexia Evans era uma mulher talentosa. Ela era uma pessoa educada e gentil como ninguém. Dedicara a vida ao marido e as filhas. Ela era forte. Conseguiria superar isso. Ela precisava conseguir.

_8_

Lily olhou para a biblioteca e então para uma menina sentada em uma mesa.

É. Era o livro que ela queria. O único que tinha ali.

"Com licença, você poderia me emprestar o livro que está com você? O de capa azul?" pediu educadamente.

A menina branca tirou os olhos do livro que lia e a encarou com olhos azuis claros. Lily nunca diria que uma cor tão clara pudesse ser tão vazia. Até agora.

Mas ela não estava hostil, somente indiferente.

"E você seria...?" Perguntou em um tom de quem estava acostumada a dar ordens. Foi isso que fez Lily não gostar dela com certeza.

"Lily Evans."

A expressão da menina se alterou por alguns segundos, mostrando algo parecido com raiva, voltando rapidamente para a indiferença de antes. Só que essa era mais fria. Bem mais fria.

"Talvez outro dia. Eu vou ter que levar o livro hoje."

Lily podia dizer que era mentir, mas não podia provar nada. E de qualquer jeito, era o direito dela levar o livro se quisesse.

"Desculpe-me."

"Tudo bem." A menina deu de ombros e Lily se afastou dali, se sentindo estranha.

Aquela menina parecia a odiar. Por quê? Quem era ela?

_9_

Lily pegou o caderno e tentou estudar. Não conseguia se concentrar. Todos os seus pensamentos voltavam para a sua mãe ou para o passeio que fizera ou mesmo para a estranha menina que encontrou.

O celular dela tocou. Uma mensagem de um número desconhecido.

_Adorei sair com você hoje – James_

Ela responde rapidamente sem pensar.

_Eu também - Lily._

Ela sorriu feito uma idiota. Não podia deixar de perceber como ele parecia perfeito e não podia negar que estava esperando muito da festa. Tinha certeza que seria uma noite importante.

Eles começam a conversar e só param quando Lily acaba adormecendo ainda com o celular na mão e um sorriso enorme. A vida dela estava boa.

* * *

Nota: Ok, não me matem por causa da parte de Sirius. Eu só fiz isso porque é lógico que ele se interessaria um pouco em Lily por ela ser nova e bonita. Aí você pergunta "Mas e James?"... Sirius não acha que James quer nada sério com a ruiva, até porque, no momento, ele não quer. Mas relaxem, porque não vai ter mais nenhum interesse ou indireta fora essa cena (que eu já passei mal escrevendo).  
E quem está se perguntando onde Natalie e Ethan estão, eles vão aparecer muito nos próximos capítulos.


	5. V - Ethan

_Você me controla, me confunde  
Me faz avançar todos os sinais  
Fique em silêncio, fale comigo agora  
Deixe-me entrar em sua mente_

_Não sei o que está pensando, querida, uh_

_(Dangerous – David Guetta feat Sam Martin)_

_1_

Ethan Knot estava preocupado com Marlene. Ele não sabia muito bem o que acontecia entra ela e Edgar – só sabia que eles eram ex-namorados – mas percebia que ele devia ter feito algo horrível para Marlene estar daquele jeito. Poucas pessoas conseguiam irritá-la.

Além disso, ela tinha chorado. E ele sabia que a morena não era do tipo que horava. Não podia esquecer também do fato que do irmão dela estar desaparecido e o abandono do pai dela. Era tanta coisa que era capaz de deixar qualquer um louco.

E ele sabia que Marlene era forte, mas talvez dessa vez ela não iria conseguir sozinha, embora ela jamais fosse pedir ajuda.

Ligou para ela, novamente, mas a morena não atendeu.

_2_

"Ei, Nat, você viu Lene?" Perguntou ao telefone.

"Saiu com os Marotos e Evans."

Ethan sente um pouco de raiva e ciúme pelo fato de sua namorada e seus amigos estarem saindo juntos, sem ele. E não era nada "íntimo" dos Marotos, porque tinha Evans. Ele sabe que é infantil. Mas ainda sente.

"Lene não te contou também, não foi?" Natalie dá um suspiro. "James também não me disse nada."

Ele podia dizer que Natalie estava mais irritada que ele. Ela simplesmente odiava ser excluída. Especialmente por James.

Para ser honesto, Ethan não tinha ideia de o que era exatamente o relacionamento daqueles dois, mas não ligava. Sabia que os dois amigos estavam felizes, então qual era o problema?

"James é um idiota" falou Ethan. E era verdade. Muitas vezes, ele era um idiota mesmo. Mas estava falando isso agora só para concordar com a melhor amiga.

"Obrigada" ela riu. Ela tinha uma risada bonita, embora poucos escutassem.

Natalie sabia que porque Ethan falou isso. Ela era muito mais inteligente que as pessoas imaginavam.

"Pode vir me pegar, por favor?" Pediu. "Preciso sair daqui."

Ele nem perguntou. Sabia que era o "irmão" dela que estava a perturbando. E Ethan e Natalie viviam fazendo coisas assim. Seus pais sempre foram muitos amigos, então viviam na casa do outro.

"Claro. Passo aí em três segundos" desligou.

Trocou de roupa rapidamente e foi até o quarto da mãe. Ele bateu na porta e esperou ela responder para entrar.

"Mãe. Posso ir para a casa de Natalie?" ele perguntou. Ele sabia que ela iria deixar, mas era falta de respeito não perguntar. E Ethan respeitava muito os pais.

"Claro" ela sorriu. Ela gostava de Natalie, sempre falava que ela era muito educada, porque a outra sempre a ajudava com qualquer problema que surgisse. Natalie quase ajudou mais na reforma da casa do que o próprio Ethan.

Ele sorriu e já estava saindo do quarto quando a mãe falou de novo.

"Só olhe o seu irmão antes."

Ethan pensou que isso não tinha muito sentido. Era quase certo que seu irmão estaria dormindo. Não que ele fosse preguiçoso ou algo do tipo, mas ele tinha problemas sérios de sono. Na verdade, eles descobriram anos atrás que Theodore era narcoléptico.

A doença de Theo era difícil para a família toda. Ninguém o culpava por nada, mas era estranho conviver com uma pessoa que passava mais tempo dormindo do que acordado. E mesmo quando ele estava acordado, ele não parecia ter energia para muito. Mágica? De jeito nenhum. Ele podia fazer, tinha poderes, mas o gasto de energia era quase insuportável para ele, então ele estudava em uma escola trouxa e ainda tinha que tomar vários remédios – trouxas e bruxos – todos os dias. Somente para diminuir o sono. Não havia cura.

Agora, ele deveria estar fazendo o quarto ano em Hogwars, da série do irmão de Sirius, e ao invés disso, estava excluído do mundo bruxo.

Silenciosamente, caminhou até o quarto do irmão, mas não teve nenhuma surpresa quando o encontrou dormindo com a cabeça na mesa para estudo dele. Do jeito que Ethan conhecia o irmão, sabia que ele tinha lutado contra a urgência do sono até o último segundo para poder estudar mais, até que apagou.

Pegando a varinha (por causa da guerra eles ganharam uma nova lei que permitia o uso de magia fora da escola para maiores de 12 anos, até a guerra acabar), ele fez o corpo do irmão flutuar até a cama e colocou um coberto em cima dele, o deixando dormirem paz.

_3_

Aparatou para dentro da casa de Natalie, e como era de costume, ela o estava esperando do lado da entrada.

"Ainda bem que você veio" ela disse aliviada. O _irmão _devia estar passando dos limites hoje. "Vamos."

Ele não perguntou nada, só se deixou ser puxado para o local onde sabia que ficavam os carros da família. Eles pararam na frente do mais novo e Natalie jogou as chaves para ele.

"Você quer que eu dirija?" perguntou surpreso.

Natalie deu de ombros.

"Eu estou estressada hoje. Não quero correr o risco de bater."

_O que provavelmente era uma boa ideia, _pensou Ethan, lembrando-se do valor do carro. Não que ele não tivesse um igual em casa.

"Ok."

Eles entraram no carro com Ethan no lado da direção.

"Mas para onde você quer ir?"

"Não sei. Ainda não tem nenhuma festa e é muito cedo para um bar..." Natalie falou pensativa.

"Vamos para o parque." Ethan sugeriu.

_4_

Eles estavam no parque, deitados na grama, conversando (mas não perto demais).

"Era muito difícil James ligar avisando que iria?" questionou Natalie.

"Como você soube afinal?"

"Sirius. Ele estava comentando sobre a amiga, nas palavras dele, _gostosa pra caralho, _de Remus. Então eu perguntei onde eles estavam."

Ethan engasgou. Que amiga era essa?

"Remus tem uma amiga gostosa?" Perguntou chocado. Já era estranho o fato de Remus estar escondendo uma amiga, ainda mais uma bonita.

Nat deu de ombros.

"Foi o que Sirius disse. Eu não estava exatamente lá para saber" falou.

Ethan revirou os olhos. Gostava do humor ácido da amiga. Ela não tinha medo de machucar ninguém e isso era incrível, mesmo que afastasse muitas pessoas.

"Mas o relacionamento entre você e James não é aberto?" questionou Ethan curioso.

"É. Ele podia ficar com outra pessoa lá, estou irritada porque eu também sou amiga de Lene, Sirius e Remus e queria ter saído também."

"Sei como você se sente."

"Por que Marlene não te chamou?" Natalie virou a cabeça para ele, estranhando o comportamento da amiga. Ela normalmente pensaria primeiro em Ethan.

Ethan hesitou. Sabia que Natalie era a melhor amiga de Marlene, mas também sabia que a outra era muito reservada e não sabia se ela gostaria de contar o que aconteceu.

"Ela está mal, Nat." Falou seriamente. Ele precisava conversar com alguém sobre a morena ou morreria de preocupação. "Eu tento a animar, mas não dá... Talvez melhore quando encontrarem o irmão dela, talvez não" falou pensando na possibilidade dele estar morto. "E tudo ainda piora quando ex-namorados metidos aparecem de repente" resmungou. Nem conhecia Edgar, mas já o odiava.

Natalie piscou, surpresa.

"Ex-namorados?"

"É. Ela encontrou Edgar na festa." Ethan falou com ódio. Tudo estaria muito melhor se nada disso tivesse acontecido.

Natalie ficou ainda mais pálida que o normal.

"Ele não é gente boa, E." Natalie disse e o encarou (Ethan nunca ia deixar de se surpreender em como os olhos da amiga eram azuis). "Prometa que não vai deixá-lo chegar perto de Marlene."

Ethan sabe que faria tudo para proteger Marlene, mas está confuso em por que Edgar seria perigoso.

"O que ele fez?" Pergunta com várias ideias passando pela sua mente, cada uma pior que a outra e ele já está pronto para socar o filho da mãe.

"Não posso dizer."

Ethan solta um suspiro irritado. Sabia que a amiga era mais leal a segredos que tudo, e embora amasse muito essa qualidade da amiga, hoje não era o melhor dia para ela ser assim.

"Só prometa." Pediu Natalie.

Para ela pedir algo tinha que ser muito sério.

"Eu prometo."

_5_

Voltaram em um silêncio confortável no carro. Não era estranho porque os dois precisavam de tempo para colocar a cabeça no lugar de novo.

"Você é ótimo para Lene." Natalie quebrou o silêncio. A voz dela estava meio triste.

Ethan sorriu. Ele gostava dessa ideia. Queria ser o melhor possível para a McKinnon.

Entretanto, a amiga não correspondeu o sorriso e Ethan achava que sabia por que não. Natalie, assim como todos, também deveria querer alguém especial.

"Você vai achar alguém, Nat" ele prometeu. Ele sabia que isso aconteceria, sabia, porque era _exatamente_ o que Natalie precisava e merecia.

"Obrigado. Mas acho difícil achar alguém a minha altura." Ela falou brincando, com o tom frio que usava normalmente com os outros. Não o que usava com os amigos.

Ethan não pode evitar pensar que era verdade. Natalie era uma pessoa tão forte que precisaria de alguém igualmente forte para lidar com ela, sem acabar de coração partido.

_6_

Ethan estava cansado quando chegou em casa. Não fisicamente, claro. Mas a conversa foi muito mais profunda que normalmente. Ele e Natalie estavam muito preocupados com Marlene.

Queria falar com a morena. Descobrir porque ela estava fugindo. Mostrar que ela podia contar com ele

Mas não esperava que ela já estivesse na casa dele, tomando um chá com a sua mãe.

Ethan parou, confuso, sem acreditar na cena.

"Mãe? Lene?"

As duas se viraram para ele, sorrindo.

Ethan quase deu um passo para trás, assustado.

"Se junte a nós, querido" falou Karen, sua mãe.

Não vendo muitas opções, Ethan se sentou a mesa e colocou um sorriso falso no rosto enquanto entrava em pânico. Não podia sair uma coisa boa de um encontro de uma namorada dele e da mãe dele.

"Eu estava perguntando agora o que Marlene achava da guerra" contou a mãe.

A McKinnon sorriu tensa para ele, como se perguntasse algo. Ethan ficou branco quando entendeu. Ele não tinha contado que posição a família dele tomaria na guerra ainda para os amigos e Marlene não sabia que lado defender na frente da mãe dele.

"Ah, então eu aposto que ela iria lhe falar como apoia a família dela apoia a_neutralidade_ na guerra" falou Ethan.

Marlene sorriu agradecida para ele.

Karen deu um sorriso satisfeito.

"Com certeza, é a melhor decisão a fazer. Em uma guerra, sempre há fatores desconhecidos para todos – exceto, talvez os lideres – e portanto há várias variáveis. Não há como ter certeza quem ganhará, e não é inteligente arriscar apoiar em um lado quando há possibilidade dele ganhar no futuro. E não há beleza em perder tudo em uma guerra. É muito mais seguro ficar quieto. Neutro."

Marlene tinha um sorriso educado no rosto, mas Ethan a conhecia bem demais e sabia que ela não concordava com a opinião da mãe dele.

Ele bebeu um gole da xícara de chá que o elfo trouxera para ele.

"Minha família pensa de um jeito similar" a namorada dele sorriu, mas não fez outros comentários. Não foi preciso.

Karen Knot sorriu.

"Assim eles conseguirão sobreviver a guerra sem muitas perdas" ela estava contente que Marlene não parecia demonstrar interesse em lutar por um lado na guerra.

Ela continuou falando, e por um momento ou outro, Ethan ou Marlene acrescentavam alguma comentário.

Por fim, Ethan se cansou. Precisava conversar com Marlene de verdade e estava quase dormindo ali.

"Tá bom, mãe. Chega dessa conversa sobre a guerra. A Marlene é a pessoa mais_inocente_ que eu conheço" falou Ethan, com um sorriso de lado, enquanto passava uma mão na coxa dela, subindo perigosamente. "E não quero a aborrecer com assuntos chatos quando há tantas _coisas_ para fazer" falou provocando Marlene. Ela merecia sofrer um pouco.

A mãe de Ethan mandou um olhar desapontado para ele, mas sabia que não tinha mais nada para fazer ali e se retirou.

Marlene e Ethan olharam um para o outro e explodiram em risadas.

"Nunca mais faça isso comigo!" Falou Marlene, entre risos.

_7_

Ethan respirou fundo, o sorriso desaparecendo.

"Precisamos conversar" falou.

Marlene ficou séria, nervosa de repente.

"Eu sei. Por isso que eu vim" e não falou mais nada.

Eram tantas questões e nenhuma feliz que Ethan não sabia por onde começar.

"Por que você tem me evitado?" era o que o magoava mais. Marlene simplesmente se afastara dele.

"Eu... eu não gosto que me vejam frágil" ela fechou os olhos. "E eu não quero trazer mais problemas para você."

Ethan sorriu mais aliviado. Não era nada com ele. Apesar de Marlene ainda estar tão triste que ele estava sofrendo também. Como sempre.

"Lene..." ele falou e foi até ela, que ainda estava de olhos fechados, pegou uma parte do cabelo dela e colocou atrás da orelha dela delicadamente. "Eu nunca vou me incomodar de te ajudar. Você nunca será um problema. Você sempre pode contar comigo."

"Me desculpe por ser essa bagunça" ela sussurrou. "Devíamos ter ficado juntos, antes... de tudo."

Ele entendeu. Ela estava falando sobre antes do irmão dela desaparecer. Antes de o pai a abandonar. Antes da mãe dela ficar deprimida.

"Eu gosto de você do jeito que é. Em qualquer época." Ethan falou firme. Sabia que ela precisava ouvir.

"E eu gosto de você mais que tudo" ela sorriu. Abriu os olhos, o encarando lentamente. Os olhos dela eram tão doces e tristes.

Ethan não aguentou mais e a beijou. Que os outros problemas ficassem para depois.

_8_

Agora, Marlene já tinha embora – ela ainda tinha parado para falar com Theo, que tinha acordado – e Ethan não conseguia parar de pensar na altitude estranha de Natalie quando ele falou de Edgar. Com certeza, o outro não tinha feito nenhuma coisa boa. Ele sabia que um dia teria que perguntar a Marlene.

Ethan podia não saber o que o idiota tinha feito, mas não precisava disso. Ele machucara Marlene e isso já era ruim o suficiente. Ele não conseguia parar de lembrar-se dela chorando na festa, do quão quebrada ela estava e o quão mesmo agora ela não parecia totalmente recuperada. Não conseguia deixar para lá.

Tomou uma decisão. Iria invadir a casa de Edgar e deixar um recado.

O outro precisava entender que não poderia mexer com Marlene ou com qualquer um. Ele precisava de uma lição.

_9_

"Muito obrigado por me ajudar, Remus. Eu realmente estava precisando."

Não era muito comum Ethan precisar pedir ajuda em alguma matéria, porque normalmente era muito esforçado, mas simplesmente não conseguia entender Herbologia. Qual era a utilidade dessa matéria mesmo? Ele não gostava do assunto e nem do professor.

"De nada" Remus Lupin sorriu.

Ethan sorriu também, percebendo que tinha feito uma escolha certa. Ele primeiro tinha pensando em Sirius, mas rapidamente desistira da ideia porque sabia que o outro não iria ceder uma noite do precioso final de semana dele para ficar estudando. Fora que Sirius também não era muito paciente.

Remus, pro outro, parecia realmente feliz em ajudar e não via problemas em explicar as mesmas coisas várias vezes até o loiro entender. Ele tinha sido muito paciente e até inesperadamente calmo.

"Então, eu já vou" falou ele, arrumando as coisas dele apressado.

"Calma, você não precisa ir embora agora" Ethan riu divertido do nervosismo do menino. Remus era tão educado que acabava ficando engraçado por causa disso. "Eu ia me sentir como se estivesse só te usando para passar de ano" falou tranquilamente. "Embora, eu realmente tenha te chamado só para me ajudar a estudar" acrescentou pensativo.

"Eu provavelmente deveria ir embora, assim" falou Lupin.

"Não, eu quero me divertir mesmo... e pelo que eu sei você tem várias histórias para contar" Ethan sorriu malicioso.

Remus pareceu confuso.

"Histórias?"

Ethan revirou os olhos.

"Você não tinha uma melhor amiga super gata que surgiu do nada?" falou lentamente.

Remus corou, enquanto olhava para o chão.

"Não!" Ethan sorriu. "Você está a fim dela" falou surpreso. Era raro Remus realmente ficar a fim de alguém, mas era óbvio que ele estava.

"Não estou" negou.

"Certo, e eu não estou saindo com Marlene" ironizou.

Remus suspirou derrotado.

"Ela é legal" e começou a descrever todas as características dela, como o bom apaixonado que ele era. Francamente, Ethan achava que Remus estava feliz de poder falar disso sem ser zoado (James e Sirius já teriam feito muitas piadas a essa altura).

"Qual é o nome dela?" Ele o interrompeu.

"Dorcas Meadowes."

Ethan parou confuso. Esse nome soava familiar. Bem no fundo.

"Ela é bruxa?"

"Não" Remus observou a reação dele, mas ele só sorriu perdido.

"Ah, eu achei que tinha reconhecido o nome dela. Devia ser só um nome parecido." Ethan deu de ombros. Não conhecia vários trouxas e iria se lembrar dela.

_9_

Depois que Remus saiu, Ethan também saiu de casa. Durante todo esse tempo, não tinha mudado de ideia. Iria realmente invadir a casa de Edgar. Não seria a primeira casa que ele faria isso mesmo.

Não foi nada difícil para Ethan descobrir onde Edgar morava. Só algumas perguntas certas e dinheiro em mão e em pouco tempo, ele estava parado na frente da casa de Edgar.

Esperou, escondido dentro do vidro escuro do carro, para ver o movimento da casa. Relaxou quando viu que não tinha ninguém, mas para confirmar fez um feitiço.

Coberto de feitiços silenciadores, entrou na casa, que era de um tamanho normal e não demorou a achar o que deveria ser o quarto de Edgar.

Olhou com desprezo pro cômodo que estava totalmente bagunçado e que mesmo assim não tinha muitas coisas pessoas do menino. Não tinha nem pôsteres de bandas, nada. Era quase como se o menino não ficasse em casa.

Tremeu de ódio ao ver uma foto de Marlene com Edgar. Os dois estavam abraçados e sorrindo, felizes. Como se realmente gostassem da companhia um do outro. E isso era ainda pior do que ver Marlene mal por causa dele.

Ethan sabia, só de olhar, que a foto tinha sido tirada muito tempo atrás – Marlene ainda estava com a expressão inocente e feliz que ela tinha antes do irmão dela sumir – e que muita coisa tinha mudado depois e que ela estava com _ele_, mas ainda sentiu muito ciúmes ao ver a foto.

Sentiu vontade de quebrar o porta retrato e foi o que fez, o derrubando no chão. Ele se sentiu mal por um segundo, mas isso passou rapidamente. Não era errado querer dar uma lição em Edgar. Ele só queria que o outro aprendesse a se meter na própria vida e não magoar os outros.

Pegou o spray na mochila que tinha trazido e não precisou se concentrar – fazia isso a vida toda – para escrever as palavras:

_FIQUE LONGE DELA._

Guardou o spray e sorriu satisfeito vendo as letras. Era suficiente por enquanto.

Olhou para o porto retratado caído, com vidro espelhado no chão, e olhou para a mesa que ainda tinha outros e derrubou mais que tinha a foto de Edgar. O outro não podia mais dizer para policia que a invasão tinha tido alguma coisa relacionado à Marlene, pois alguém podia ter quebrado o que tinha a foto com ela somente para ameaça"lo sem nem conhecê"la. Ou até mesmo derrubado aleatoriamente.

Fez um feitiço que apagava as digitais – não que a policia fosse dar o trabalho de olhar isso, mas todo cuidado era pouco – e saiu da casa, reforçando com mais alguns feitiços finais de limpeza quando já estava fora do terreno da casa.

Agora não tinha mais nada que o conectasse ao local. Edgar nunca poderia provar que tinha sido ele.

_10_

"Eu sei que você não iria gostar do que eu fiz. Mas eu precisava fazer" Ethan fechou os olhos. Sabia que não tinha sentido falar. Ninguém iria ouvir. Fazia tempo que seu primo Julian não estava mais ali.

"Talvez não tenha sido a melhor altitude" continuou. "Mas eu precisava fazer alguma coisa. E eu acho que isso vai resolver. Pelo menos, por um tempo. E eu não podia deixá-lo impune depois do que fez a Marlene. Ok, eu ainda não sei muito bem o que aconteceu, mas até a Natalie parecia meio assustada, e ela é muito forte."

Olhou mais uma vez para o local que estava e não pode evitar se sentir sozinho. Sentia tanta falta de Julian. Queria ter tanto que as coisas tivessem sido diferentes.

"Eu não vou deixar ninguém magoar ninguém que eu amo. Ninguém. Não importa o quê" falou Ethan firmemente sozinho. Era uma promessa.

* * *

Nota finais: Sim, Ethan não é exatamente um anjinho.  
Quem é Julian? Não posso contar... ainda.  
E só para deixar claro, não conheço ninguém que seja narcoléptico ou que conheça alguém que seja, então posso errar várias vezes sobre algo relacionado a isso (se verem alguma coisa estranha avisem), mas eu simplesmente fiquei fascinada com essa doença depois de ler uma fic que tinha um personagem assim.


	6. VI - Natalie

_Parece que tudo é cinza_  
_E existe nenhuma cor para contemplar_  
_(Fine Again - Seether)_

1

Natalie Tempest se despediu de Ethan. Já tinha saído o suficiente por agora e, mesmo que não quisesse ficar em casa, sabia que não podia evitar mais.  
Andou rapidamente, querendo chegar logo ao quarto dela. Era o único lugar que ela se sentia confortável naquela casa.

Chegou lá e fechou a porta e se permitiu relaxar pela primeira vez. Deitou na cama e tirou o salto, olhando para o teto.

Estava tão preocupada com Marlene. A vida parecia sempre piorar para ela e Natalie sabia que ela estava triste a maior parte do tempo, embora tentasse esconder. Ela estava a ponto de quebrar. Não aguentaria muito mais coisas. Mas a vida sempre traria mais um problema. Então ela precisava se recuperar rápido. Ou ficaria para trás.

E isso também estava causando problemas a Ethan. Muitas vezes ele ficava distraído pensando em Marlene ou nos problemas delas, e ele estava se importando com ela de um jeito que Natalie nunca tinha visto Ethan se importar. Era fofo, mas preocupante também. Ele estava apaixonado pela menina, e queria livra-lá de todos os horrores do mundo e se frustava quando via que não conseguia. Nem jamais conseguiria.

2

Natalie olhou para o nome do contato enquanto seu celular tocava. Era James.

Deveria atender? Ela ainda estava com raiva de James por tê-la excluído da saída com os amigos e não precisava de James para fazer nada. Por outro lado, ela sabia que ele podia ser insistente e podia ser algo importante.

Suspirou e atendeu a ligação, esperando James falar, e já se amaldiçoando por ter atendido. Não precisava de problemas agora e normalmente James era sinônimo de confusão, especialmente quando ela estava irritado com ele.

"Natalie." Ele cumprimentou em um tom animado, claramente relaxado. Provavelmente estava deitado no sofá da casa dele, fazendo nada como o bom preguiçoso que era.

Natalie sabe que o quê faz com James não é exatamente o relacionamento mais adequado. É provável que um dos dois saia machucado. Mas ela simplesmente não conseguia amar mais ninguém depois de Alan e precisava de alguém para ficar com ela, mesmo não tendo amor de verdade. Nem queria mais o amor real, não queria toda essa dor que ele trazia.

E James entendia que o que dois tinham não era amor, era muito longe de disso. Eles já tinham discutido sobre isso e era claro que James gostava da ideia de ter uma menina para ficar a qualquer hora, mas sem compromissos. Ele entendia que nunca haveria um sentimento apaixonado nessa relação. Ele desejava isso. Ela também. Eles eram bonitos e jovens, com nada a perder nesse relacionamento.

"James." Ela respondeu de volta, com menos entusiasmo que ele. Ele não era a pessoa preferida dela no momento. "Lembrou que eu existo?" Perguntou sarcástica.

"Você está chateada comigo por que eu não te chamei antes?" Perguntou James confuso. Se fosse um relacionamento normal, ele não perguntaria assim, mas se fosse ele também não teria _não_ chamado Natalie.

"Claro que eu estou, seu idiota." Natalie revirou os olhos. Seu amigo teria sérios problemas quando namorasse de verdade com uma menina (as idiotas que ele tinha ficado antes não contavam). Ele precisava deixar de ser burro.

"Você podia ter me chamado. Não ligo que tenha chamado Evans ou mesmo ficado com ela lá. Mas você me excluiu." E mesmo que isso a tenha magoado muito, ela não deixou aparecer na voz. Isso não importava. Também não importava que ela _tinha_ se importado com a _Evans_.

Não teria tido problemas se tivesse sido qualquer outra menina. Mas Evans? A ruiva chegou há pouquíssimos dias e já estava saindo com os amigos deles? Agindo como se fosse amigo deles? E James tinha chamado Evans e ignorado Natalie? Ele a preferia?

"Desculpe. Não achei que você fosse querer ir..." Natalie detecta o tom de mentira de longe. Potter não mente muito bem. Não para uma pessoa que acostumada a decifrar mentiras.

"James." Ela falou em um tom de aviso para ele.

"Ok. Eu não sabia se era uma boa ideia colocar você e Lily no mesmo lugar." Confessou ele com a voz profunda e, se Natalie fechasse os olhos, ela conseguiria ver como perfeição como ele deveria estar agora. Um sorriso arrogante, mas coberto de culpa e olhos intensos.

"Eu não vou fazer nada contra ela. Se ela não fizer algo comigo." Natalie alertou, a ameaça clara no final. Não teria a mínima paciência para Lily. A menina era uma CDF que não aguentava ficar calada na aula e que se achava, querendo andar com eles, do nada. A menina era certinha demais para o grupinho deles. Ela não conseguia ver isso?

James soltou um suspiro aliviado.

"Eu não acho que ela vá fazer algo com você, ou com alguém. Ela é muito inocente." James riu. "Inocente demais."

Natalie deu um pequeno sorriso. Sabia que a preferência de James eram as meninas com mais experiências. Ele não tinha muita paciência para meninas que não sabiam muito bem o que faziam, preferia as que já iam direto ao lugar certo.

"Tudo bem então, James. Mas dá próxima vez que todo mundo sair, me chame também." Ela falou em um tom normal, porque James era inteligente o suficiente para entender que ele devia fazer isso. Ou ela ficaria irritada de verdade.  
"Estou indo para o bar. Quer ir também?" Ele perguntou convidativo.

Hesitou. Já tinha perdoado James o suficiente para isso? Ele merecia a companhia dela de novo?

Provavelmente não, mas o tédio já estava ameaçando dominar Natalie se ela não fizesse nada. E isso ela não podia permitir.

Natalie estava prestes a dizer sim, já sabendo que seria um passeio divertido, quando olhou para o móvel e viu escondido entre os livros, o álbum de fotos que mais amava e que odiava no mundo.

De repente, perdeu todo o interesse em sair e ficou enjoada pensando o que Alan diria o sobre relacionamento dela com James. A opinião dele era muito importante para ela. Não que precisasse da aprovação dele. Não mais. Não quando ele não poderia dar.

"Acho que vou passar hoje."

_3_

Natalie para, cansada. A mão dela já está doendo de tanto copiar ou marcar algo. Faz horas que ela está estudando, depois de conseguir parar de pensar no álbum. Mas ela tem que estudar. Tem um mínimo de horas de estudo por dia e sempre dá um jeito de cumprir com elas, mesmo saindo muito. Ela tem que ser a melhor em todas as matérias porque pode precisar de todas elas um dia. Ela ainda não decidiu o que vai ser quando crescer.

Assim, ela não tem opção ao não ser estudar como se fosse ser tudo, porque independente da profissão que ela escolher no futuro, sabia que seria algo difícil e que ela teria que se esforçar – não admitiria nada menos que perfeição – e a rotina dela de estudo já estava estabelecida há anos.

Olha mais uma vez para o quadro todo rabiscado que mantém no fundo do quarto, escondido por um feitiço. Lá estão todas as profissões que ela já considerou um dia - até Quadribol, seu esporte preferido e no qual ela joga pela Sonserina - e os prós e os contras. Por enquanto o que está na frente é curandeira.

Tem algo que a atrai sobre essa profissão, sobre pegar os casos mais pesados e saber que todos estão contando com a capacidade dela, e que a respeitarão por isso. Ela gosta da ideia de salvar vidas também – de um jeito muito mais prático do que se enfiar no meio de criminosos e ser alvo de várias retaliações, como os aurores. Gosta de saber que pode ajudar as pessoas como ajudam Alan.

_4_

Natalie se lembrou de que tinha combinado de ir para casa de Marlene. Então se arrumou e aparatou para a casa dela.

"Nat!" a McKinnon gritou animada, já a esperando. Ela estava sentada na cadeira que tinha perto dele e, embora não usasse uma roupa arrumada, estava linda por causa da felicidade que estampava.

"Lene." Natalie cumprimentou, sorridente. "Como foi ontem?"

"Foi ótimo." Lene mal deu tempo dela pensar, a puxando para o quarto dela, onde não perdeu tempo em procurar DVDs para assistir. "Lily é muito legal."

Natalie fez uma careta.

"Tenho certeza que sim."

Lene não precisou a olhar para saber que Natalie estava irritada.

"Relaxe, Nat. Ela não é a minha melhor amiga. Você sempre será minha melhor amiga" prometeu Marlene, atirando alguns DVDs para ela. "Quando você conhecer Lily, você vai gostar dela..."

A Tempest não tinha toda essa certeza que a outra possuía.

"... E conhecemos a amiga de Remus." Marlene sorriu maliciosa. "Duvido que ela seja só uma amiga para ele."

"Inteligente? Bonita?" questionou Natalie curiosa. Não era muito próxima do Lupin, mas ainda assim...

"Sim. Ele merece alguém especial."

Natalie concordou com a cabeça. Remus era uma pessoa muito boa. Educado, gentil, inteligente e razoavelmente bonito. E, mesmo assim, ele não ficava com muitas meninas. Na realidade, ela não sabia quase nada sobre a vida amorosa do garoto, o que era estranho, considerando a amizade dele com Sirius e James.

"Qual filme?" perguntou Marlene, ligando a TV e o DVD. Umas das poucas coisas trouxas que prestavam.

"Por que você só tem romance ou comédia?" reclamou Natalie, olhando o nome dos filmes _Discreto Charme da Burguesia_ à _Noivo Neurótico, Noiva Nervosa._

"Por que é o que eu mais gosto." Marlene deu de ombros.

"Não gosto de romances."

Marlene pareceu tomar isso como um insulto pessoal.

"Todo mundo gosta."

"Eles são previsíveis" Natalie contradisse. Não tinha paciência para assistir filmes aonde a moça sempre termina com o cara que ela gosta. Até parece que na vida real era assim. E sempre era uma linda história, em que o cara sempre se arrependia de brigar e ia pedir desculpas.

"Sim. Você sempre sabe que vai chegar ao fim. Mas mesmo assim não se importa. Porque tudo que importa está com aquela pessoa. E tudo parece bem por um tempo. Você sorri mais fácil, fica mais relaxada... E então algo acontece. Sempre acontece. E então você jura que nunca mais se apaixonará de novo... e quando menos vê, já é tarde demais. E você precisa ficar com essa pessoa." Marlene falou pensativamente, emocionada. Obviamente estava pensando em alguém. Em Edgar e em Ethan, supunha Natalie.

"Você está certa." Natalie falou, pensando em Alan. Fora exatamente assim. E agora ela fora lembrada que o amor não existe. E se existir... Ele tem prazo de validade. Sempre irá acabar. Não existia sentido em amar.

5

"Nat,

Parabéns. Se você está lendo isso quer dizer que você consegue sobreviver duas semanas sem mim. Algo extraordinário.

Mas não se preocupe. Eu estou chegando. Provavelmente já estarei em Londres quando essa carta chegar as suas mãos.

Estou com saudades suas e de Sirius. Ninguém substitui vocês, embora a companhia aqui não seja ruim. Você tem que vir comigo um dia.

Essas semanas pareceram muito mais tempo. Tanta coisa aconteceu que não daria para te contar, mas eu vou tentar. Quando eu voltar.

Já vou avisando que vou para a sua casa depois da aula segunda. Espero que tenha lasanha.

Anne"

_6_

Natalie suspirou aliviada, soltando o ar e vendo a fumaça de cigarro. Fazia tempo que ela não podia relaxar assim.

Estava feliz que Anne Novak estava de volta. Sentia falta da loira atrevida, ela era a pessoa que mais a entendia a amava no mundo inteiro. Fora estranho e solitário se separar dela por tanto tempo.

Marlene era uma ótima amiga, mas era mais inocente que Natalie, então ás vezes Natalie se cansava de ficar perto dela, pois era impossível não se sentir uma pessoa ruim perto de Marlene. Por isso era relaxante ficar com Anne, mas ela ainda amava a Lene e faria tudo por ela.

Natalie sabia que ela podia parecer um monstro para algumas pessoas, mas não era. O problema era que ela era uma pessoa prática demais, ela era verdadeiramente racional. Tinha emoções, contudo não levava só isso em consideração, jamais. Sempre tinha um motivo, uma razão por trás.

Entretanto, não ligava muito para isso. Ela era quem era e não mudaria. Estava satisfeita e jamais seria uma pessoa inocente, que fazia de tudo pelos outros e esquecia de si. A maioria das pessoas "boazinhas" eram falsas. Ela não. Dizia a verdade na cara, mesmo sendo uma excelente mentirosa.

Natalie riu sozinha. Não tinha porque mudar. As pessoas que a amavam eram suficientes. Elas eram as melhores.

Ainda assim, sentia falta de Alan, o único que ela amara verdadeiramente. Sentia falta da família. Sentia falta da infância. Sentia falta do tempo onde tudo era simples e não existia maldade.

7

Natalie saiu de casa. Tinha passado pouco tempo ali e mesmo assim já não aguentava mais. Aquele lugar era tudo, menos confortável.

Andou entre as ruas lotadas que conhecia feito ninguém. Vivia andando por ali e mesmo sendo uma rua normal, gostava especialmente dali.

Natalie entrou em um café, que naquele horário não estava tão cheio. Pediu um cappuccino.

Estava sentada ali, esperando, quando Edgar apareceu, tranquilo.

A Tempest fez uma careta. Odiava Edgar pelo que ele tinha feito a Marlene. Ninguém deveria tratar uma mulher do jeito que ele fez. E ainda mais achar que poderia esquecer isso depois.

Edgar pareceu ter sentido o olhar dela e se virou para onde ela estava. Natalie viu quando Edgar a reconheceu (não demorou muito), porque ele ficou esperançoso. Ela sabia que ele viria falar com ela. E não tinha como ela ir embora sem fazer uma cena.

"Natalie." Cumprimentou num tom apático.

"Edgar." Falou o nome com nojo. Odiava a mera imagem do garoto, que já tinha sido quase um amigo dela um dia. Engraçado o quanto as coisas mudavam.

"Posso me sentar aqui?" apontou para a cadeira vazia na frente dela.  
Natalie deu de ombros. O local era público. Ela não podia controlar quem sentava aonde.

"Você pode falar com Marlene por mim?" pediu.

Natalie quase riu. Por que ela faria isso?

"Não." Natalie sorriu friamente. "Ela não quer te ver. Com razão."

Edgar a encarou irritado. Ele definitivamente não queria a opinião de Natalie sobre a relação dele com Marlene.

"Eu já pedi desculpas... E eu a amo." Falou em um tom firme, como se isso explicasse tudo. Como se fosse verdade.

"Você com certeza nunca demonstrou" Natalie retrucou. Ela sabia que Edgar gostava de Marlene, mas amar? Não.

Edgar se sentiu mais irritado ainda. Era claro que ele tinha demonstrado, mas para Marlene e somente para ela. Não tinha feito nada na frente da Tempest e nem pretendia fazer, mas agora precisava da ajuda de Natalie.

"Tudo bem. Não fale com Lene." Edgar disse no seu melhor tom de não ligo para nada. "Mas avise a aquele namorado idiota dela que eu não vou tolerar nenhuma merda dele."

"Eu avisarei. Mas não espere medo" Natalie sorriu, não perdendo a oportunidade para provocá-lo. "Tudo sempre tem volta."

Edgar deu um sorriso aberto.

"Claro que tem. Cada ação. Cada erro. Cada invasão."

Natalie sentiu que ele estava se divertindo, escondendo alguma informação, mas ela não conseguia dizer qual.

"Queria dizer que foi bom conversar com você, mas não posso." Natalie falou sorrindo friamente, educadamente o dispensando. Ou o mais educadamente que ele merecia.

"Eu não tenho nada contra você, Tempest. Você sabe disso." Edgar falou em um tom mais ameno.

Natalie ficou com uma expressão vazia. Ela realmente sabia disso. Ela e Edgar tinham se dado muito bem, antes dele começar a beber. Desde então ele tinha se tornado outra pessoa, uma pessoa perigosa e que ela não gostava. Se ele fosse o Edgar de antes, essa conversa toda teria sido muito diferente.

"Eu sei. Mas você mudou. Muito" o encarou, o deixando ver que aqueles dias acabaram. Ele não era o mesmo e nem ela. "Marlene sofreu muito por sua causa e não quero que ela sofra."

"Eu não quero machuca-la."

Natalie riu.

"O problema, é, eu não acredito em você. Você já a machucou." Natalie se levantou para ir embora, mesmo sem ter comido nada.

Edgar a segurou pelo braço.

"Por favor, Natalie."

"Não." Ela falou e tirou a mão dele do braço dela.

Natalie fez o caminho de volta sem olhar para trás.

_8_

"Fale logo."

Quando Ethan tinha pedido para a encontrar urgentemente na casa dela, Natalie sabia que tinha algo errado. Não que eles não fossem muito para a casa do outro, mas eles já tinham saídos juntos ontem, fora que ele estava muito apressado e nervosa.

Ethan estava deitado na cama de Natalie, enquanto ela a encarava de longe, com a cadeira virada para ele. E mesmo assim, ele não parecia querer olhar a amiga nos olhos.

Natalie estava começando a ficar seriamente preocupada. Alguém tinha morrido? Algum ataque aconteceu onde seus amigos estavam?

"Eu preciso ter contar uma coisa." Ethan respirou fundo, não querendo olhar a amiga, porque sabia que ela iria pirar. "Eu invadi a casa de Edgar."

Natalie parou, chocada. Ela só podia ter ouvido errado. Seu amigo não seria burro o suficiente de invadir a casa de um louco. Não. Ethan era mais esperto que isso. Tinha que ser.

"O quê?"

"Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa." Reclamou, rapidamente. Talvez se falasse rápido ela não entendesse e não o matasse.

Natalie o encarou. Não acreditava que Ethan ainda tinha coragem de tentar se justificar depois da merda que tinha feito.

"Você não devia ter feito isso. Eu acabei de encontrar Edgar e ele está irritado, para dizer o mínimo. Ele irá atrás de você." Natalie avisou, tentando se controlar para não matar o amigo.

Ethan deu de ombros, fingindo indiferença, mesmo estando apavorado no fundo.

"Que ele vá. Não ligo."

"Ethan..." Natalie começou a falar em um tom apreensivo e irritado ao mesmo tempo. Seu amigo tinha se mentido em uma grande confusão e não conseguia enxergar nem isso.

"O que eu devia ter feito, Nat? Deixar Marlene sofrer?" Ethan falou, defensivamente. Ele estava começando a pensar que talvez tivesse errado. Talvez não devesse ter invadido a casa de Edgar.

"Claro que não." Natalie retrucou, era o que ela menos queria. Queria que sua amiga fosse feliz. Porém, Ethan tinha feito tudo errado e só tinha tornado essa felicidade mais difícil ainda. "Mas não deveria ter começado algo perigoso. Talvez ele desistisse de Lene."

Ethan a encarou incrédulo.

"Duvido."

"Você errou, Ethan. Agora não podemos reclamar nada do que ele fizer para a polícia." Não que Natalie acreditasse que as coisas fossem chegar a esse ponto, mas era bom sempre ter alguma garantia. E agora eles teriam que sempre ter cuidado para Edgar não dar queixa.

"Podemos sim. Não deixei nenhuma prova que fui que invadi."

Natalie suspirou aliviada. Um problema a menos.

"Espero que esteja certo. Porque Edgar usará tudo contra você" falou com certeza. Não duvidava do que o outro faria para conseguir chegar a Marlene. Se ele fosse como era antes, nunca machucaria ninguém, porém agora...

Ethan a encarou seriamente.

"Por que ele é tão perigoso, Nat?"

Natalie hesitou, pensando em como explicar. A melhor maneira de colocar seria dizer Edgar não era - e jamais seria - um traficante, mas ele podia muito bem andar com um e não ligaria para isso. Ele não tinha tanta consciência moral como os outros.

"Porque ele é desequilibrado e, portanto, imprevisível."

Pessoas assim sempre eram um problema. Elas não paravam tão cedo.

"Eu sou mais inteligente."

Natalie não tinha certeza de quem era mais inteligente quando agiam de modo sã, mas agora os dois estavam agindo feito loucos.

"Mas você vai arriscar menos, porque tem mais a perder." Falou friamente. Seu amigo precisava entender a seriedade do que ele fizera.

_9_

Natalie quase gritou de irritação quando viu quem estava ligando para ela.

"Oi pai" falou se controlando. Não podia deixá-lo perceber o quão irritado estava.

"Natalie."

Ele ficou em silêncio e Natalie se irritou. Estava mesmo perdendo tempo com isso?

"Você quer alguma coisa?" perguntou. Não precisava ouvir a reposta dele para saber que sim.

"Não posso só ligar para a minha filha?" Falou, tentando soar magoado, mas Natalie podia ver facilmente além disso.

"Não. Não sendo você."

Ele nunca, jamais, ligava somente para ver como ela estava. Sempre tinha um motivo.

"Eu quero saber se você está bem" falou no falso tom de preocupação que Natalie se acostumara a ouvir.

"Estou ótima" mentiu.

Com os problemas de Ethan e Marlene, ela estava bem longe de ótima. Isso sem lembrar do seu "irmão" idiota.

"Venha jantar aqui" pediu o seu pai.

"Não posso" Natalie falou rapidamente. Não daria falsas esperanças. Jamais iria por vontade própria para um jantar com a família feliz.

"Eu nem disse o dia." Protestou o pai dela.

Natalie se sentiu culpada por um segundo. Afinal, era o pai dela que ela estava rejeitando.

"Vai ser com Luke?" Perguntou. Se ele não fosse, talvez, se ela estivesse de bom humor...

Seu pai ficou em silêncio por um tempo e Natalie nem precisou ouvi-lo falar para saber a resposta.

"Vai."

"Então eu não vou." Decidiu-se. Não aguentaria passar um jantar inteiro ouvindo provocações do menino que insistia em chamá-la de irmã.

"Certo. Na próxima viagem, eu não trago nada para você." Ele ameaçou e Natalie teve vontade de rir. Não queria presentes estúpidos. Queria que seu pai fosse presente.

"Não precisa."

"Natalie..."

"Adeus, Cairon."

Desligou e se sentiu vazia, como sempre. Queria que as coisas fossem diferentes, mas não eram. Seu pai nunca mudaria.

_10_

Natalie parou na frente da loja irritada. Não queria estar ali – definitivamente não -, mas sua mãe tinha mandado e ela não aguentaria ver o sorriso de Luke quando a mãe gritasse com ela se ela não fosse.

Olhou com raiva para todos que estavam no caminho dela e não conteve a surpresa quando viu Amelie. Ela era uma ex-estudante de Hogwarts e que era extremamente irritante. Para piorar, ainda tinha passado um tempo querendo sair com o grupo dela.

"Olá, Natalie." Ela cumprimentou e Natalie quase revirou os olhos, querendo poder não ter que conversar com essa menina. Não sabia por que a menina estava falando com ela – principalmente depois do fora que Natalie tinha dado nela – e não queria saber. Ainda mais com a voz irritante de Amelie.

"Passeando pela cidade?"

"Na verdade, acho que estou pensando em ficar."

Natalie conteve uma careta. Ótimo. Nada como mais uma pessoa mais insuportável nesse mundo.

"Por quanto tempo?" perguntou, nem se preocupando em sorrir falsamente. Sabia que a outra jamais gostaria dela e nem queria isso.

"Tempo suficiente para terminar tudo inacabado."

Natalie levantou uma sobrancelha, sentindo a ameaça naquelas palavras. A menina estúpida iria realmente tentar alguma coisa contra ela ou contra algum dos seus amigos? Era mais burrice do que ela imaginava ser possível.

"Que bom então, querida, que você não tem nada inacabado com nenhum dos meus amigos." Natalie falou as palavras suavemente, mas sabendo bem o efeito que elas causariam. "Muito bom para evitar qualquer confusão ou problema que pudesse surgir." Ela termina de falar com seu sorriso mais cínico, o que Luke dizia que o fazia ter vontade de bater nela.

A outra a observa, com um sorriso um pouco abalado, mas não se movimenta. Parece que tinha esquecido como Natalie podia ser.

"Vou indo." Anuncia a Tempest com um sorriso no rosto, embora esteja morrendo de raiva. Ela não seria ameaçada por idiotas. Mesmo tendo parado ela por agora, sabia que a burra voltaria a fazer algo.

O problema seria quando não fossem mais só ameaças. Precisaria fazer algo sobre isso.

"James?" Ligou para a primeira pessoa que pensou e a que sabia que era capaz de espalhar a notícia para o grupo deles mais rápido.

"Oi, linda."

"Amelie está de volta."


	7. VII - Sirius

1 - Eu demorei. Eu sei. Mas sempre que eu podia estava escrevendo e esse mês foi muito agitado para mim, por causa da preparação para a minha festa e muita coisa aconteceu na minha vida pessoal, tanto que eu estou até surpresa e um pouco confusa.  
2 - Eu só estou podendo escrever de noite. Horrível, eu sei, mas ainda estou sem o carregador do computador.  
3 - Consegui a proeza de ficar doente duas vezes esse mês. E ainda tive prova.  
4 - Imagem Sirius Black como Matt Bomer (Neal Caffrey em White Collar, seriado perfeito), Regulus Black como Ian Somerhalder (acho que todo mundo sabe, mas, Damon de The Vampire Diaries) e Anne Novak como Taylor Momsen (cantora do The Pretty Reckless e atriz de Jenny em Gossip Girl).  
5 - Curta o capítulo mais esperado da fic: o de Sirius. Ele encera a apresentação dos personagens principais (o que não quer dizer que só vão ter capítulos desses personagens, não).

_Jogue, jogue o jogo essa noite_

_Você pode me dizer se é certo ou errado?_

_Será que vale o tempo? Será que vale o preço?_

_(Play The Game Tonight – Kansas)_

_1_

"Então, o que iremos fazer com você?" Perguntou o policial em um tom cansado. Ele odiava jovens arrogantes e mimados, como esse que estava na sua frente.

O policial analisa o menino. Ele tem 16 anos e parece ser de uma família rica pela postura, pelo jeito que fala. Foi pego brigando em uma festa. Ele ainda tinha aquela arrogância de quem era mais inteligente e que sabe algo que ninguém mais sabe. Um menino rebelde e violento, do tipo que é capaz de convencer os outros a fazer qualquer coisa. Perigoso.

Mesmo estando dentro de uma delegacia, o jovem não parecia tenso como se era esperado, o que fez o mais velho suspeitar que não era a primeira vez que ele estava na delegacia, apesar de não ter nada no arquivo de Sirius Black.

"Nada?" Sirius sugeriu com um sorriso. Ele não estava muito preocupado com a possibilidade de ser preso. Já fora parar na delegacia várias vezes, nunca por algo muito sério, sempre por besteiras como brigas em festas. E nunca tinha sido preso.

Claro que sempre ele podia contar com Anne Novak, sua melhor amiga, que já estava acostumado com o amigo e já sabia o esquema para tirá-lo da cadeia. Assim como ele a tirava. O problema é que Anne estava viajando atualmente.

Não queria pedir a ajuda de mais ninguém. James teria que explicar o pai o que estava fazendo e Sirius iria ouvir um sermão dos Potters ou James viria para cá sozinho e acabaria complicando tudo. Remus nem pensar. O sermão dele seria pior que o dos Potter. Natalie e Ethan ele não queria pedir. A família dele estava fora de consideração.

"Não." O policial falou em um tom irritado.

Sirius deu um pequeno sorrisinho. Não conseguia se conter, sabia que não era a melhor altitude para ajudá-lo, mas era engraçado o quanto esse policial ficava irritado a qualquer coisa que ele fazia.

"Me diga..." Sirius deu a deixa para o outro falar o nome.

"Paul Frent" respondeu secamente.

"Frent... Nós dois sabemos que eu sou de menor, não posso ser preso." ainda mais em uma prisão trouxa, Sirius acrescentou sorrindo.

Agora era Paul quem sorria.

"Mas você também não vai sair ileso."

Sim, Sirius já sabia disso. Mas só estava ganhando tempo.

Sirius ficou em silêncio por um tempo.

"Por que você não gosta de mim?" perguntou, curioso para ver o que Pau responderia.

"Porque você está em uma cadeia" replicou friamente.

Sirius não se sentiu ofendido.

"Você também está." Sirius acusou.

"É diferente. Eu sou um policial, estou ajudando as pessoas."

"Eu não fiz nada demais, foi só uma confusão que saiu do controle."

Sirius não falaria, mas ele também estava ajudando uma pessoa quando foi parar ali.

"Você vai ligar ou não?" perguntou Frent cansado.

Sirius hesitou. Adiantaria ligar para alguém fora Anne?

"Sim" respondeu, e em poucos segundos, já estava ligando para James. "Vamos lá" reclamou, enquanto o Potter não atendia.

Suspirou quando a ligação terminou. Ótima hora para James estar distraído.

Sirius sentiu seu pavor crescer lentamente. O que ele faria agora? Não queria passar o resto da vida na prisão.

_2_

"Não temos muito tempo." Uma vez bem conhecida interrompeu Sirius dos seus pensamentos. Ele nem precisou levantar a cabeça para saber quem era.

"Anne?" Perguntou assustado. Será que estava ficando louco? Queria tanto que a garota o ajudasse assim que estava delirando?

"Não, sua mãe." Ele sabia que ela tinha revirado os olhos.

Levantou o olhar para ela e, realmente, era sua melhor amiga ali. Anne Novak. Ela estava usando calça jeans cinzas (como usual), blusa branca e jaqueta de couro. Realmente não queria passar despercebida. Só ela pra entrar em uma delegacia assim.

Anne o encarava com uma cara irritada e só Sirius sabia como tinha sentido falta de ver aquela cara todos os dias.

"Vamos logo."

"Mesmo esquema?" perguntou.

"Sim." Ela confirmou o encarado, sorrindo. Ele deu um pequeno sorriso.

Sirius se levantou e estendeu as mãos para ela, que não hesitou antes de tirar as algemas com um feitiço simples.

"Você já...?" Sirius começou a perguntar, mas não teve tempo de terminar.

"Não. Vou distrai-los agora." E explicou onde a delegacia guardava os arquivos recentes.

Sirius assentiu e esperou a amiga sair e se afastar.

"Socorro!" ela gritou "Eu acho que eu estou tendo um ataque cardíaco!" falou arfando. Até Sirius acreditaria se não a conhecesse tão bem.

Correu rapidamente para a sala onde ficavam os papeis, escutando para ver se alguém aparecia, mas todos estavam distraídos com Anne.

"Adeus." Sorriu para o papel com o nome Sirius Black. Não hesitou antes de queimar os papeis, até destruir o menor resquício.

Não tinha mais nada físico sobre ele ali. Só faltava apagar a memória daqueles que estavam ali.

Caminhou calmamente até onde Anne estava, com três policiais a cercando. Deu um sorriso maroto para ela e tirou a varinha do bolso.

"Ei!" gritou um policial, o vendo. "O que pensa que está fazendo?" perguntou confuso, atraindo a atenção para Sirius.

"Nada demais." Falou enquanto recitava baixinho um feitiço que infelizmente já tinha muita prática. Um para apagar memórias recentes.

Anne também pegou a varinha e, após pedir desculpas, fez o mesmo com Frent. O policial que sobrou os encarava com um olhar assustado.

"Vocês são loucos!" afirmou.

"Talvez" Sirius deu um sorriso divertido.

"Quem é você?" perguntou para Anne.

"Sinto muito" ela pediu e apagou a memória dele também.

"Tem mais algum que sabia da minha prisão?" Sirius perguntou para Anne. Sabia que ela tinha dado um jeito de perguntar. Ela sempre dava.

"Não."

"Vamos embora então." Estendeu o braço como se fosse um cavalheiro. Ela riu, mas aceitou.

Juntos, os dois abandonaram a delegacia.

_3_

"Então, por que foi preso dessa vez?" Anne perguntou curiosa.

"Fui estúpido o suficiente para defender uma garota e desacatar um policial." Sirius deu um sorriso irônico. Ele estava fazendo uma coisa boa, porém é claro que o policial não veria as coisas de jeito e começaria a provocá-lo.

Anne não sabia se brigava com ele por causa do desacato ou sorria por ele ter defendido uma garota.

"Você nunca aprende." Falou por fim. Era verdade. Sirius sempre cometia os mesmos erros, ele era teimoso assim.

"Você também não."

"Verdade."

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, pensando no que tinham acabado de fazer. Não era a primeira vez e provavelmente não era a última. Não gostavam de fazer isso, contudo simplesmente não podiam ser presos e as confusões pareciam segui-los para onde fossem.

"Então, como sabia que eu estava na prisão?" Perguntou Sirius curioso. Ele não tinha ligado para ela

"Lembra-se do último policial?" Sirius assentiu e ela continuou. "Eu o conheço, ele é amigo de alguns amigos meus, e ele te reconheceu de uma festa que fomos juntos e achou que eu iria querer saber."

"Que fofoqueiro." Sirius resmungou sem pensar.

"Se não fosse ele, você ainda estaria ali." Ela o repreendeu.

Sirius sabia que ela estava irritada com ele por ter ido para prisão mais uma vez. Não era o reencontro perfeito entre dois amigos.

"Anne..."

"O que eu sempre digo, Sirius?" ela se virou para ele com um olhar duro. "Se for se meter em confusão, me espere. Só assim eu posso te ajudar."

"Desculpe." Falou verdadeiramente arrependido. Hoje teve medo de verdade de ser preso.

Ela sorriu e Sirius sabia que ela tinha o perdoado. Ela não conseguia guardar rancor de nenhum dos amigos dela.

"Então me conta das suas férias" ela pediu. "Alguma garota bonita que tenha um irmão bonito por acaso?" perguntou esperançosa.

"Deixe de ser interesseira." Sirius a criticou. "A menos, claro, que tenha um menino que tenha uma irmã bonita por acaso."

Anne encarou o Black, pensativa.

"Na verdade, eu acho que há."

Sirius sorriu.

_4_

Sirius resmungou irritado. Anne tinha se recusado a dar o nome da menina bonita. Disse que sabia que ele estava ficando com uma garota – e mesmo Sirius alegando que não era nada sério, só confiaria quando falasse com a garota. Anne sabia que ele não ficava sério, mas isso não excluía a possibilidade de a garota achar que sim.

"Não me odeie" Pediu ela, enquanto saia do carro com ele.

"Você vai ficar aqui?" perguntou Sirius, confuso. Ela não tinha falado nada sobre ficar na casa dele, mas não é como se ela nunca fosse lá.

"Não. Eu só vou dizer oi para Regulus." Ela sorriu, animada.

Sirius revirou os olhos. Sabia que deveria gostar do fato que seu irmão e sua melhor amiga se darem bem. Era natural – principalmente por causa de Raya Novak – mas ainda assim não conseguia deixar de se sentir um pouco enciumado vendo o quanto essas duas pessoas tão importante conseguiam se dar bem quando a relação que ele tinha com Regulus não era muito boa.

"Você quer mesmo roubar o meu irmão." Sirius acusou brincando, mas ainda acreditando um pouco nas palavras.

Anne riu.

"Nem sonharia. Raya me mataria."

Era verdade. Raya era muito próxima de Regulus e era muito possesiva com ele, chegando até a interferir em algumas brigas que Sirius tinha com o irmão. Ela amava muito Regulus.

Mesmo ficando com raiva de Raya ás vezes, Sirius a amava como uma irmã. Ela era tão da _família – família de verdade, não as pessoas que possuíam o mesmo sangue,_ dele quanto qualquer um, menos os Marotos, claro. O fato dela ser muito parecida com a irmã também ajudava, apesar dela ser muito diferente ao mesmo tempo.

"Verdade." Sirius riu. "Vamos fazer isso logo, antes que ela percebe seu plano de roubar meu irmão."

"Para que esses ciúmes? Vou sabe quem sempre será meu Black preferido, Sirius." Raya brincou, enquanto andavam até a casa de Sirius. Tinham estacionado perto.

Sirius sorriu. Ela sabia o que estava errado com ele, mesmo ele tentando esconder. E ela não fazia questão de jogar isso na cara dele, ela o confortava do modo mais sútil que achava.

"E você sempre vai ser a minha Novak preferida."

"Acho bom." Falou ameaçadora, mas não conseguindo muito sucesso.

Sirius segurou a risada.

Eles entraram na casa, fazendo o máximo de silêncio para não serem ouvidos por Walburga e Orion Black. Conseguiram chegar nas portas quartos e Anne e Sirius já tinham se virado para se despedir quando ouviram passos.

Um virou para o outro, assustados. Podia não ser nada, mas a casa dos Blacks era bem assustadora, até Sirius admitia.

"Sirius?" a voz fê-los relaxar. Era somente Regulus.

Anne e Sirius se encararam, brigando silenciosamente por três segundos. E então correram pelas escadas, um tentando ultrapassar o outro, a preocupação do silêncio esquecida.

"Oi irmão" disse Sirius vitorioso quando chegou ao final, antes de Anne.

Ela o xingou. Regulus levantou uma sobrancelha e ela voltou sua atenção para ele.

"Meu segundo irmão Black preferido no mundo inteiro!" falou dramaticamente. Ele fez uma cara indignada.

"Como assim _segundo_?" repetiu.

Sirius riu da cara do irmão, feliz.

"Conheci Sirius primeiro" Anne disse dando de ombros, como se isso justificasse.

"Então tá. Minha segunda irmã Novak preferida no mundo inteiro" Regulus repetiu com um tom de ironia.

"Ainda acho que isso vai dar romance" Anne comentou para Sirius. Ele assentiu.

"Isso o quê?" perguntou Regulus confuso.

"Você e Raya" falou com os olhos brilhando "Lembre-se: eu apoio."

Regulus a encarou incrédulo.

"E ela sabe disso?"

"Como você acha que eu consegui esse aranhão?" retrucou apontado para o próprio cotovelo. Regulus riu.

Sirius se perdeu em pensamentos sobre o futuro amoroso Black-Novak. Nem todos os pensamentos eram felizes.

"... Sirius?" chamou Regulus.

"Oi?" voltou ao presente de repente, encontrando a cara preocupada de Regulus e Anne.

"O que foi?" perguntou a loira.

"Nada" mentiu Sirius. Não podia falar sobre isso.

_5_

Assim que a Anne saiu, a casa ficou em silêncio.

Sirius fez o melhor que pode para ir rápido para o seu quarto, mas Regulus o seguiu mesmo assim, não ligando para a privacidade.

"Sirius..." o irmão mais novo começou hesitante.

"Cala a boca, Regulus." Sirius cortou. Não queria ouvir porque já sabia o que seu irmão iria dizer. E não queria responder. Não queria nem pensar.

"Ei." Regulus puxou o seu braço e Sirius o encarou surpreso. Não era comum eles terem algum tipo de contato físico. "Eu sinto muito" pediu e Sirius sabia que era por causa do seu futuro.

"Você não devia. Não é como se fosse nenhuma prática nova." Sirius deu um sorriso irônico. Os costumes bruxos antigos eram capazes foder com a sua vida ás vezes.

"Também não é a mais comum hoje em dia" Regulus falou com um olhar preocupado. Ele sabia que o irmão não estava bem, poucos ficariam bem com isso e especialmente alguém que vivia tão livremente quando Sirius.

Não que algum dos irmãos Blacks pudesse fazer algo para mudar o que aconteceria.

"Vá embora." Pediu Sirius. Ele precisava ficar sozinho e também estava cansado de Regulus fingindo que eles eram dois irmãos normais que se davam bem. Eles já tinham sido assim, mas depois de entrarem em Hogwarts tudo mudou. Opiniões parecidas não existiam mais e não tinham mais nenhum tipo de ligação, fora a família, a Sonserina e as Novaks.

Regulus hesitou. Não gostava da ideia de deixar Sirius sozinho, contudo, tinha que admitir que eles não eram muito próximos e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer agora para ajudar o outro. E então Regulus foi embora.

Sirius sentiu algo sumir dentro dele, a coisa que o estava impedindo de desmoronar completamente na frente do irmão. Sentiu-se vazio. Não conseguiria explicar, mas parecia que o mundo tinha piorado dez vezes nesses segundos. Algo estava diferente. Algo estava quebrado.

Pensou em Anne, pensou nos Marotos, pensou em todas as meninas – ou as que se lembrava de – ter ficado

Pela primeira vez na vida, estava metido em uma grande confusão. Não tinha como escapar do acordo, sem sérias consequências.

Se Sirius não soubesse que chorar era para fracos, não teria conseguido se segurar agora. Mas ele sabia bem. Fora isso ensinado isso desde sempre.

_6_

Quando Sirius saiu do quarto, mais tranquilo e composto do que antes, achou seu pai e Regulus já sentados na sala.

Regulus olhou para ele com uma cara culpada e Sirius sabia que não podia vir coisa boa.

"Eu soube que a mais velha senhorita Novak passou por aqui."

Regulus tinha muita sorte de estar longe de Sirius, pois ele iria bater sem piedade no irmão. O mais novo não conseguia segurar sua língua? Precisava sair contando para a família dele?

Era por isso que Sirius não contava nada para Regulus.

"Orion..." Sirius falou em tom de aviso. Não queria ouvir mais um dos discursos do pai – que, aliás, pedia para não ser chamado de pai. Walburga e Orion mandavam que os filhos os chamassem pelo nome, por achar que isso transmitia mais respeito.

"Eu só ia dizer que eu gosto da Novak." O mais velho falou em um tom frio. Não toleraria nenhum desrespeito do filho.

"Nós dois já sabemos disso." Sirius falou com raiva, não pode evitar. Era tudo culpa do seu pai e ele ainda tinha coragem de ficar falando de Anne? Não queria ouvir nada disso.

Orion olhou demoradamente para o filho, o estudando. Por fim decidiu que Sirius podia reclamar o quanto quisesse. Nada mudaria agora que o acordo já tinha sido feito.

"A Novak já sabe do compromisso dela?"

Sirius deu de ombros, irritado.

"Não sei, por que não vai perguntar para ela?" respondeu atrevido e se arrependeu quando o pai pegou a varinha. Já sabia o que vinha a seguir.

_7_

Sirius estava comendo tranquilamente com Remus, depois de se recuperar do que o seu pai fizera, até que teve a brilhante ideia de perguntar o que ele queria saber.

"Então me fale..." Sirius deu um sorriso malicioso. "O que há tem entre você e aquela loira do shopping?"

Remus corou, levemente.

"Não há nada."

Sirius não respondeu, só o encarou até Remus desistir.

"Não estou apaixonado." Começou. "Mas Dorcas é uma amiga muito especial e eu tenho que admitir que ela é muito bonita."

"Então, você tem uma queda por ela." Afirmou Sirius, sorrindo.

Remus desviou o olhar.

"Não diria assim."

"Por que você não fica com ela?"

"Se eu ficasse – eu não estou dizendo que eu vou – não seria só por uma noite, Sirius" explicou Remus.

"Mas... ela é trouxa" Sirius falou confuso, sem querer deixando o desgosto aparecer. Não que tivesse algo contra os trouxas, mas eles jamais entenderiam a vida de verdade de um bruxo. Nunca conheceriam de verdade um bruxo.

Remus ficou irritado com o comentário do amigo.

"Eu acho que eu sei disso." Falou, já se levantando. "E melhor ser trouxa do que ser um lobisomem."

"Remus... eu não quis dizer..." Sirius começou a falar, mas Remus não deu ouvidos e foi embora.

Sirius se amaldiçoou mentalmente. Só ele conseguia fazer Remus ficar irritado com alguém. Ele devia ter percebido o quanto Remus gostava dessa loira.

_8_

_"Ei almofadinhas, cadê você?" _James ligou enquanto Sirius terminava de pagar a conta do restaurante – Remus nem dar dinheiro tinha dado, que falta de educação.

"Oi. 'To saindo de um restaurante agora?"

_"Com Ash?"_ James perguntou malicioso.

Sirius riu. Ash era uma menina que ele estava pegando e, embora ela fosse detestável, o corpo dela não era.

"Não. Estava com Remus, mas ele foi embora."

_"O que você fez dessa vez?"_

"Nada. Nunca faço nada."

James deu um riso irônico.

_"Ok, mas por que você me ligou ontem?"_

"Nada demais" mentiu Sirius. Não precisava mais contar para James que tinha ido para a cadeia. Não que gostasse da ideia de esconder coisas do seu irmão, mas James tinha sido criado rigidamente quando se tratava de leis de policias e aurores e mesmo fugindo delas algumas vezes, era só para irritar os pais. Ele não iria gostar de saber que Sirius tinha sido preso – de novo.

"Anne voltou de viagem" falou, mudando de assunto.

_"Ela não é a única"_ James informou com a voz sombria. _"Amelie voltou e parece que para ficar."_

Sirius praguejou baixinho. Era só o que faltava. Aquela idiota de novo? Ela não tinha ido para infernizar alguma outra pessoa em outro lugar?

"Certeza disso?"

_"Natalie falou com ela" _agora tinha um riso maldoso na voz de James. Sirius não pode evitar rir também. Não sabia os detalhes, mas sabia que Natalie não tinha muita paciência para essa menina – ninguém tinha – e isso provocaria o pior humor da garota. E nem Sirius gostava de ser o foco do ódio dela. Mesmo sendo imensamente divertido assistir quando eram os outros.

"Espero que Amelie fique longe da gente" falou Sirius, seriamente.

_"Eu também."_

"Não aguento mais ela" reclamou. Tinha um limite para o ridículo, mas essa menina parecia ter esquecido isso. Depois eles que eram ruins de não quererem andar com ela.

_"Eu tenho pena é dela... Quando Marlene vê-la dando em cima de Ethan, ela vai morrer." _James falou, lembrando que a menina tinha uma fixação por Ethan, o que era meio assustador.

"E Ethan vai ajudá-la a matar Amelie" concordou Sirius rindo. Ethan odiava a menina porque ela era estranha e o perseguia.

"Vou desligar agora."

_"Adeus, Almofadinhas."_

"Adeus, viado."

_"É cerv..." _Sirius terminou a ligação antes de ouvir o final, rindo com ele mesmo.

James tinha um talento para fazê-lo ficar feliz em todas as horas, ele conhecia Sirius melhor que qualquer um. Eles eram verdadeiros irmãos e Sirius não podia imaginar uma vida sem ele.

_9_

Voltou para casa e estava largado no quarto assistindo escondido um episódio de Doctor Who. Sua família não podia nem sonhar que ele tinha uma TV, um objeto trouxa. Ou Sirius ouviria tantas azarações.

Quando terminava de ver o episodio – um com o quarto Doctor – ouviu o telefone tocar. Ignorou o toque irritante até o episódio acabar (o quê? Ele odiava parar no meio e o quarto era seu Doutor preferido) e então atendeu.

"Alô?"

_"Sirius." Ash respondeu, para a sua surpresa._

Ele não falava com Ash fazia algumas semanas. Eles tinham ficado algumas vezes, mas só. Ela não passava de mais uma na lista dele.

"Oi."

_"Vai ter uma festa na casa de Emmeline Vance hoje. Quer vir?" Ash perguntou._

Sirius nem hesitou. Festa era com ele, mesmo que ele soubesse que Emmeline era uma bruxa sangue-puro, que podia seguir Voldemort. Mesmo achando improvável, já que tinha trouxas na festa dela.

"Claro."

Ela riu e pediu para ele a buscar.

_10_

"Ash!" uma menina desconhecida sorriu para Ash assim que ela e Sirius entraram na festa.

"Gabi!" a outra sorriu de volta.

Sirius olhou para as duas entediado enquanto elas se abraçavam.

Olhou em volta e começou a se arrepender de ter vindo. A festa não parecia que seria nenhum um pouco interessante.

Bem, se nada desse certo, ele podia ficar com Ash... de novo.

_11_

Horas depois, já um pouco bêbado, Sirius e Ash dançavam no centro da festa. Estavam mais soltos que o normal, o que causou um beijo quente entre eles. Ash o largou rapidamente.

"Sirius! Essa é a Emmeline!" falou e apontou para algum lugar que Sirius não conseguia ver direito.

"Quem?"

"Emmeline" repetiu Ash. "A dona da festa."

Sirius fez um som de entendimento. Essa Emmeline deveria ser alguém pelo menos suportável se dava festas e era bruxa, concluiu.

"Oi?" questionou uma morena perto deles, que tinha se virado ao ouvir o nome dela. "Ash, que bom te ver." Sorriu e parou confusa. "E você é...?"

"Sirius."

Ela sorriu, como se soubesse mais que isso.

"Por que não saímos daqui?" sugeriu Emmeline para eles, que concordaram, por causa do barulho. Não daria para conversar ali.

Eles foram para a cozinha e estavam prestes a começar uma conversa quando Ash acidentalmente derrubou uma bebida nela mesma.

"Droga" xingou enquanto via a roupa suja. "Eu vou tentar limpar isso, já volto" e sumiu em direção ao banheiro.

Sirius e Emmeline ficaram em um silêncio constrangedor, mas não por muito tempo.

"Então, você é a dona da festa" Sirius comentou.

Emmeline deu de ombros.

"Eu estava entediada, então... Por que não?"

Sirius ficou impressionado. A maioria das meninas não iria querer dar uma festa de última hora, preocupadas com roupas, decorações e essas coisas.

Ele começou a conversar com ela e discretamente a dar em cima dela. Queria ver se ela iria cair na conversa dele ou não. Não podia evitar. Ela era linda.

Ela continuou a manter uma conversa educada, mas sem se oferecer hora nenhuma e quando ele foi para mais perto dela, Emmeline recuou.

"Não" Ela falou bruscamente.

"Não o quê?" Sirius perguntou inocentemente.

"Pare de dar em cima de outras garotas enquanto está com a Ash."

"Eu não estou com ela" e deu um sorriso que faria várias garotas caírem na dele, confortadas pelas palavras anteriores.

Mas Emmeline somente o olhou. Não parecia muito amolecida pelo flerte dele.

"Se você veio para a festa com ela e já ficaram, ela deve achar que está." Ela sorriu "Não faça isso. Não vai dar em boa coisa" avisou, não como se o tivesse ameaçando, mas como se tivesses dando um conselho amigo mesmo.

"Desculpe." Ficou em silêncio.

"E eu só falei com você porque eu estava curiosa para conhecer Sirius Black. Não pelo seu charme" ela sorriu, para aliviar o clima. "Somos um dos poucos bruxos aqui."

"Por que isso?" Sirius questionou genuinamente curioso. Tinha até esquecido que ela não era trouxa..

"Não gosto muito de chamar bruxos e trouxas para um lugar só, sempre dá confusão." Ela deu de ombros. "Provavelmente por causa das diferenças culturais."

Fazia sentido, Sirius pensou, eram duas tradições totalmente opostas e que não sabiam tudo uma da outra – os trouxas nem sabia da magia em sua maioria. Ou seja, não sabiam lidar com isso. Nem os bruxos estavam acostumados com os trouxas.

_11_

Sirius estava sozinho quando Ash chegou. Ele ainda estava pensando em tudo que Emmeline falara e como a garota era estranha. Pelo menos, ela era interessante.

"Então, você é uma ótima amiga de Emmeline Vance?" questionou Sirius.

"Não, eu gosto dela. Mas não somos muito próximas." Ash revelou.

Sirius não sabia se ficava ofendido por ter sido recusado por uma garota que nem ligava muito para Ash ou se ficava impressionado em como ela conseguiu rejeitá-lo, mesmo ele sendo perfeito, por causa da moral dela.

É. Estava decidido. Sirius se sentia ofendido.

* * *

1 - Eu sei que eu escrevi muito sobre Anne e que vocês devem ta querendo mais saber o que é isso que Sirius tá pensando, mas acho que alguns já vão entender só de ler esse cap.  
2 - Preciso de uma atriz loira para a fic. Sugestões? Ah, e uma morena também, porque mudar a de Marlene provavelmente.  
3 - Querem sugerir alguma música que lembre algum personagem ou que vocês querem ver em HK? Ou mesmo uma música que gostem.  
4 - Mandei fazer uma capa, mas ainda não chegou e eu queria saber se vocês conhecem um site bom para pedir uma.


	8. VIII - Remus

_Ninguém nunca vai ver_

_Esse lado refletido_

_E se há algo errado_

_Quem iria adivinhar_

_E eu tenho abandonado_

_Tudo aquilo que eu possuo_

_(Never Too Late – Three Days Grace)_

_1_

Remus estava irritado. Sabia que o amigo falava muita besteira e sem pensar, porém ele tinha tocado num ponto sensível. Claro que Remus levava para o lado pessoal quando se tratava de preconceito. Ele não suportava esse tipo de coisa.

Ele não podia entender como Sirius podia reclamar do fato da menina ser trouxa, se ele convivia com um lobisomem. Não podia entender como ele podia não gostar de Dorcas, pelo simples fato de não ser bruxa. Não podia entender como Sirius tinha sido legal com ela no dia anterior e como ficara reclamando dela depois. Era muita hipocrisia.

Mas, para ser honesto, Remus não entendia muito coisa de Sirius. Ele era uma contradição ambulante. Reclamava da família sem parar, mas não podia deixar uma pessoa fazer o mesmo. Odiava falsidade e mentia com facilidade. Ás vezes explodia com nada e ficava quieto com tudo.

O amigo era um mistério para Remus. Mesmo ele confiando a vida a Sirius (e sabia que o outro faria o mesmo), não conseguia compreender como ele pensava muitas vezes.

Aliás, as únicas pessoas que pareciam ser capazes de fazer isso eram Anne Novak, James e ás vezes Marlene. E isso porque James e Marlene cresceram junto de Sirius. O impressionante era como a Novak conseguia fazer isso. Ela fazia bem para ele, assim como ele fazia para ela. Eles tinham uma conexão única.

Mas nesse momento, Remus não queria entender Sirius. Ele estava com raiva demais para isso. Ele somente queria que o outro fosse pedir desculpas para ele. Porque Dorcas era uma pessoa muito especial para ele e ele não admitiria que falassem mal dela sem razão.

_2_

Remus andava de um lado para o outro, pensando. Com quem ele conversaria agora?

Ele tinha planejado contar algo para Sirius (ele saberia o que fazer com essa informação). Porém, agora que eles tinham brigado, não daria para ser ele.

Remus tinha visto Natalie conversando com Edgar¹ em um café. Claro que ele não queria pensar besteira e tinha medo de estar exagerando, mas tinha ficado desconfiado em ver Natalie conversar com alguém que ela dizia odiar, ainda mais pacificamente.

Ele também não sabia o que fazer. O que você faria se visse algo que não quisesse ter visto? Que você não _deveria_ ter visto? Você conseguiria fingir que nada aconteceu mesmo que a sensação de saber que a pessoa não está contando sendo irritante?

Remus daria de tudo para ter ouvido o que ela e Edgar estavam falando no momento, só que eles estavam longe demais e não tinha como chegar mais perto sem chamar atenção dos dois.

Claro, pode ter sido só uma conversa casual. Mas... também pode ter sido algo mais. Porque era um pouco estranho ver os dois se encontrando e até mesmo sorrindo educadamente e Remus sabia que Edgar já tinha sido amigo de Natalie.

Considerou se devia dizer alguma coisa a James. Decidiu que não já que ele e Natalie tinham uma relação aberta (Remus não aprovava isso, mas não ia falar nada). James provavelmente não ia nem ligar. Nem Natalie se fosse a situação contrária.

Pensou também em Marlene. E no mesmo segundo decidiu que não falaria. Ele não tinha certeza de nada e não queria iniciar uma desconfiança da morena. E também ela já tinha acabado com Edgar e pelo que Remus escutara não tinha sido um rompimento dos mais calmos.

Por enquanto Remus iria guardar isso para ele. Se acontecesse mais alguma coisa, ele falaria. Estava decidido.

_3_

"E então?"

Remus não tinha entendido bem como tinha ido parar na mansão dos Potters. James tinha ligado e pedido para ele ir para lá. Como Remus recusou, James simplesmente desligou e aparatou do lado dele e aproveitando a confusão dele o arrastado até a casa dele. O Potter não gostava de ouvir muitos nãos.

"Desculpe, cara." James sorriu. "É que eu estava entediado e não podia deixar um amigo perder o resto do fim de semana estudando."

Remus revirou os olhos, James realmente achava que o enganava?

"Não finja que fez isso por mim. E eu não ia perder meu fim de semana, eu ia utilizá-lo adequadamente."

"Tanto faz" James deu de ombros e andou até pegar duas cervejas.

Deu uma para Remus.

"Eu só bebo em festas."

James revirou os olhos.

"Você bebe fora delas sim. Comigo e com Sirius e Ethan."

Era verdade. Não que Remus gostasse muito, mas era quase impossível dizer um não para eles e não era tão ruim.

"E toda vez eu me arrependo" falou, mas mesmo assim abriu a garrafa. O nome de Sirius só tinha servido para aumentar sua irritação.

"Desculpe a má qualidade de bebida" James falou verdadeiramente envergonhado. "Estou pobre."

Remus deu um riso irônico, olhando para a casa ao redor que parecia sair de um filme. Com certeza, sua casa não era nada assim. E o dinheiro de James parecia nunca acabar. Eles tinham uma noção bem diferente do que era pobreza.

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, pensando na vida.

"Fale logo o que você quer falar" disse Remus, sem olhar para James.

James riu. Era incrível como Remus era perceptivo. Ele parecia ser capaz de adivinhar as coisas ás vezes.

"Eu quero saber sobre você e Donna? Diana?" falou James, tentando lembrar do nome dela.

Remus conteve o impulso de revirar os olhos. Por que todo mundo queria saber da sua vida agora? Não bastava Sirius?

"Dorcas. E não tem nada para saber, James."

James deu um sorriso malicioso.

"É claro que tem, Remus. Eu preciso saber quando meu melhor amigo vai virar uma pessoa responsável, o cara de uma só."

"Eu já sou assim normalmente" lembrou Remus. Claro, ele ficava com algumas meninas em algumas festas, mas preferia ter relacionamentos sérios. Era muito melhor e verdadeiro que somente as ficadas.

"Eu sei, eu sei. Mas agora você não tá com ninguém" falou James. "E parece que a loira quer ficar com você."

Remus ficou surpreso. Não esperava isso. Não imaginava que uma menina tão linda quanto Dorcas quisesse ficar com ele.

"Você acha?"

"Tenho certeza. Ela mal olhou para mim e Sirius e você sabe que isso só acontece por um motivo" falou James arrogante.

Remus ignorou o que o amigo disse e se permitiu ter esperança por um segundo. Será que conseguiria ficar com aquela menina que era tão especial para ele? Dorcas era única na cabeça de Remus, ninguém era melhor ou mais bonita que ela.

"Não sei, James. Por que ela ia querer ficar comigo?" perguntou Remus, hesitante. Normalmente, não mostraria seus medos tão fácil assim, mas estava tão nervoso que não conseguiu nem esconder.

James o olhou chocado.

"Sua autoestima é muito baixa." E falou sério, de um jeito que não fala normalmente. "Você é ótimo, Remus. É o tipo de homem que as meninas procuram de verdade, um cara bonito, engraçado e que escute todo o tipo de porcaria que as meninas gostam e que querem falar. Você é aquele tipo que faz elas se sentirem especiais."

Remus sorriu para o amigo.

"Obrigado. Você também não é tão ruim, James. Só gosta de ficar sozinho."

James deu de ombros.

"Agora, você sabe o número de Dorcas decorado?"

"Não, por quê?"

James sorriu.

_4_

"Desisto, James. Eu não consigo ligar." Falou Remus, suando. Estava nervoso demais. James queria que ele ligasse para Dorcas e a chamasse para sair ou que pelo menos conversasse com ela. "E se eu parecer um idiota?"

"Eu estou aqui para isso."

Remus encarou o telefone, o mesmo que encarava há mais de meia hora, quando James o convencera a fazer essa idiotice.

"Ok." Desistiu e viu o sorriso orgulhoso de James enquanto apertava os números do telefone. No último, já estava de olhos fechados. E começou a ligar.

Remus entrou em pânico. Não conseguia desligar nem conseguia pensar em nada para dizer? O que falaria para ela? Meu Deus, o que ele estava fazendo? Por que dera ouvido para James? Logo para James Potter, o menino mais idiota da face da Terra.

Remus ia ficando cada vez mais nervoso em quanto chamava e chamava. E se ela o rejeitasse? Ela deixaria de ser sua amiga?

"Alô?" falou Dorcas.

E Remus, muito corajosamente, desligou sem falar nada.

"Remus, mas o quê...?" perguntou James tendo uma crise de riso.

Remus corou, envergonhado.

"Eu não consegui fazer isso."

James continuou a rir sem parar.

"Cara, você é muito covarde."

"Queria ver se fosse você" retrucou Remus sem pensar. É claro que sabia que para James isso não era nada.

"Isso é um desafio?" James falou ficando animado.

"Não" gemeu Remus. Só faltava isso.

"Porque parece um desafio para mim. E eu amo desafios" concluiu James, já pegando o telefone e ligando para Lily. "Ei, Lily. Aqui é o James. Sim, tudo bem comigo e com você linda? Fico feliz que esteja bem, é bom ver que o mundo ainda é um lugar justo. Como assim? Porque você merece estar bem, oras. Não, eu não mereço tanto quanto você... De nada."

Remus olhou com admiração o amigo enquanto ele falava soando confiante e gentil ao mesmo tempo. Não que James ligasse tanto assim para Lily, mas pelo telefone parecia que ele a considerava a coisa mais importante da vida dele.

Era meio ruim não saber o que Lily estava falando, mas era óbvio pelas risadas dela e a cara de James que ela estava gostando.

"Sim, me deixe falar logo antes de ficar distraída com você e esquecer porque liguei. É só para te confirmar que vamos fazer mesmo uma festa a fantasia." James disse com um sorriso de lado enquanto mentia. "Meus pais já deixaram ser na minha casa e Natalie vai saber já como arrumar as coisas aqui. Sim, ela mesma. Qual o problema? Besteira, linda. Ela gosta sim de você. Vocês não terão problemas em trabalharem juntas. Qualquer coisa eu falo com ela, ok? De nada, eu quero que a festa seja perfeita para você. Até amanhã. Beijos."

Remus encarou o amigo incrédulo. Era impressionante o quanto ele mudava quando estava falando com uma menina ao telefone. Ele jamais seria tão gentil ou legal com algum menino. James sabia exatamente o que fazia.

"Desafio cumprido."

"Você é um idiota." Anunciou Remus, mesmo que estivesse com um pouco de inveja de James. Por que ele não conseguia ser assim?

"Ei, não reclame. Eu estou dando uma festa só por causa dela. Já é mais que a maioria." James falou como se isso justificasse.

Remus não quis nem passar na festa. Sentia que iriam ter muitas confusões nela.

"Você está dando uma festa para pegar ela" corrigiu Remus.

James deu de ombros.

"Dá no mesmo."

_5_

"Você realmente fará uma festa a fantasia?" perguntou Remus curioso para James, mais tarde.

Mesmo sentindo que a festa trairia muitas confusões, Remus não podia negar que era uma ideia divertida. Era legal pensar que ele podia ser outra pessoa por um dia, que podia escolher quem queria ser.

James deu um sorriso.

"Acho que sim. É uma oportunidade muito boa para as meninas se divertirem e colocarem fantasias mais... ousadas" falou com um sorriso malicioso.

Remus o olhou de modo repreensor.

"Vamos lá, Remus. Eu sei que você iria gostar também de ver Dorcas numa fantasia sexy, como de enfermeira!" James disse com um sorriso maroto.

Remus engasgou com o ar enquanto imaginava Dorcas numa roupa assim. Ela ficaria linda, ainda mais que o normal.

"JAMES!" gritou irritado. Agora essa imagem não iria sair da cabeça dele tão cedo, ótimo. "Eu não devo pensar nela desse jeito. É desrespeitoso."

James revirou os olhos.

"Isso se chama ser adolescente, caro amigo."

"Isso se chama ser tarado, amigo." Imitou Remus.

"Quem disse que eu ligo para isso?" James replicou de volta com um sorriso malicioso.

Remus ficou em duvida entre fingir que não tinha escutado ou responder ao seu amigo, para ver se ele aprendia que as pessoas _não _deviam ter orgulho de serem canalhas.

"Você devia ligar, James" falou somente.

_6_

_"Mãe,_

_Obrigado pela última carta._

_Eu estou bem. As aulas voltaram e tudo continua a mesa coisa, só que mais uma menina entrou em Hogwarts. Você iria gostar dela, ela é educada e inteligente. James está dando em cima dela, talvez ele finalmente aprenda algo com ela e melhore um pouco. Não sei._

_Seria bom ter mais notícias suas._

_Remus"_

_7_

Remus e Dorcas estavam novamente no Clube do Livro, porque essa semana tivera um encontro extra com um autor famoso, mas que eles destetaram imediatamente pela sua arrogância. Não é só porque a pessoa tem fãs que ela é superior a ninguém.

Remus estava tentando, mas não conseguia deixar de encarar Dorcas a cada dois segundos. A loira era linda, perfeita até. Daria para ser modelo.

"O que foi?" perguntou Dorcas, quando ele a encarou de uma forma estranha.

Remus corou. Ele não podia dizer que estava imaginando ela em uma fantasia sexy. Maldito Sirius Black e suas ideias que contaminam a mente dos outros.

"Nada não."

Ela o olhou desconfiada. Ele não estava agindo de uma forma muito normal o dia inteiro, ou pelos menos a parte que ele passara com ela.

Remus buscou em uma desculpa, _qualquer coisa,_ para não ter que falar a verdade.

Porque seria infinitamente estranho e pervertido dizer que ela provavelmente ficaria bem de anja ou diabinha numa festa a fantasia. Pelo menos não quando eles nem estavam falando sobre a festa.

"Eu só queria saber se você quer ir para uma festa a fantasia que James dará." Falou impulsivamente e se arrependeu imediatamente. E se ela não aceitasse? A amizade deles acabaria? Ela interpretaria como um pedido para sair? Ou só um convite de amigo?

Os olhos de Dorcas brilharam e Remus sabia que ela já estava imaginando a própria fantasia, provavelmente querendo elaborar tudo.

"Eu adoraria" falou docilmente.

Remus disse para si mesmo que seu coração não estava batendo acelerado. Não. Claro que não. Era só uma saída de amigos.

"Então... o que está dando em religião?" questionou Remus, para mudar de assunto. Não podia pensar nisso. Não com ela ali.

Dorcas soltou um suspiro de decepção. Remus realmente nunca seria corajoso.

_8_

O resto do dia se arrastou enquanto Remus se forçava a estudar para não se lembrar da expressão de felicidade de Dorcas – ou lembrar-se da sua própria imaginação sobre a fantasia da loira. Remus não queria pensar coisas pervertidas assim, mas ainda era um adolescente e cheio de desejos.

Enfim, conseguiu com muito esforço sem concentrar no estudo e a noite chegou enquanto Remus sentia o seu corpo começando a reconhecer a noite de Lua Cheia. Sua magia estava ficando agitada. Pulsando vivamente por todo seu corpo, como se estivesse ansiosa para escapar, para se libertar.

A magia dele era selvagem em qualquer momento, mas nessas horas antecedentes a Lua Cheia era mais que isso. Era instinto. Ação e reação. Sem pensamentos. Tão diferente do que Remus se esforçava para ser. Duas partes distintas de si colidiam todo dia da transformação e ele achava que era isso que doía mais.

Ele podia fingir o quanto quisesse que era normal, mas essas horas não o deixariam esquecer que não era.

Ele era um ser solitário, que não podia confiar totalmente em ninguém e que queria mais que tudo ser esconder se tornar invisível para não ter que lidar com a reação das pessoas quando descobrissem o que ele realmente era.

Remus Lupin era um lobisomem e não existe nada que possa mudar esse fato.

Por que não importa o quanto você tente, não há como escapar do destino. Ele sempre dá um jeito de conseguir o que quer. Talvez um dia seja possível entender porque aconteceu o que aconteceu, talvez não. Mas a opinião mundana não interessa para o universo.

Entretanto, o destino poderia ficar mais suportável se há alguém com quem dividirmos os problemas, as alegrias e o dia a dia. Tudo fica imensamente mais suportável se tivermos alguém que amamos do nosso lado. Tudo fica diferente. Nossa perspectiva inteira sobre o mundo muda.

A campainha tocou e, apesar de saber tudo que iria acontecer agora, Remus sorriu. Sorriu porque tinha com quem pudesse contar. Ele tinha os melhores amigos possíveis.

"James" cumprimentou dando espaço para o outro entrar. "Sirius" disse deixando o outro entrar também.

Sirius sorriu para Remus, que sentiu toda a sua irritação com ele desaparecer. Sirius não tinha falado querendo machucar e ele estava ali quando Remus mais precisava dele, independente da briga que eles tiveram no mesmo dia.

_9_

Dor era tudo que Remus podia sentir.

Ou que o animal podia sentir.

Ele não tinha certeza do que era mais.

Tudo que podia ver eram dos animais a sua frente e Remus queria brincar com eles. Porém, esses animais eram tão frágeis... Um grunhiu quando tivera o braço arranhado por Remus. O outro resolveu chamar a atenção dele.

E assim passaram horas. Três animais, brincando e correndo. Ou melhor um animal irracional e dois animagos.

_10_

Toda as células do corpo de Remus estavam doloridas. A dor percorria pelo seu corpo com a mesma ou maior intensidade do momento da transformação. Porém, isso já tinha acabado. Agora era somente deitar na cama, dormir e acordar amanhã.

Porque a vida sempre continua, não se importando com a dor, então quem não aprende a conviver com ela fica para trás. Somente aqueles que entendem que a dor machuca e ajuda ao mesmo tempo sairão na frente. E ele não queria ficar para trás.

"Tem comida na geladeira" avisou para James e Sirius, que mortos como ele, somente acenaram.

E Remus se deitou na cama e sonhou. Sonhou com um passeio com Dorcas, que acabava amiga dos Marotos e sonhou que o pai dele voltaria para casa e falaria com ele. Sonhou com o que desejava mais.


	9. IX - Lily

_Porque eu não preciso de caixas embrulhadas em corda_

_E desenhar amor e coisas vazias_

_É apenas a chance de talvez encontrarmos dias melhores_

_(Better Days – Goo Goo Dolls)_

_1_

Lily Evans acordou feliz. Hoje tinha aula em Hogwarts e isso significava que, além de aprender com alguns dos melhores professores do mundo mágico, ela veria Remus, James e Marlene. Não podia negar que estava ansiosa para revê-los.

Pensou na conversa que tinha tido com James e no fato dele ser seu par na festa a fantasia. Nem podia acreditar nisso ainda. Claro, já tinha saído com alguns meninos, mas nenhum deles era tão bonito quanto James. Nenhum tinha mostrado um interesse tão intenso tão rápido também.

_2_

A primeira pessoa que Lily viu quando entrou na sala foi Remus. O que fazia sentido, já que o lugar mais visível é o da frente e ele estava sentado lá, como o aluno responsável que parecia ser.

"Olá" cumprimentou animado. "Você pode sentar aqui do lado se quiser."

"Obrigada" agradeceu Lily, deixando suas coisas do lado das do garoto.

"Sabe, normalmente não deixo James e Sirius sentarem perto de mim nas aulas" riu Remus "Só quando eu estou com preguiça de discutir com eles para não sentarem ou não quero prestar atenção na aula."

"Eles tiram a sua concentração?" perguntou Lily, o que era uma possibilidade bem real. James e Sirius não eram exatamente o tipo de alunos dedicados a aula.

Remus balançou a cabeça.

"Nem é culpa deles. Mas quando eles estão do meu lado eu sempre sinto vontade de conversar com eles. Você sabe como é."

Lily entendia. Mais ou menos. Uma vez ou outra sentia vontade de conversar com Frank e Alice no meio da aula sobre algo que tinha acontecido, mas nunca sobre um assunto qualquer. E com Severus, ela ás vezes parava para falar besteira, mas os dois preferiam assistir a aula normalmente do que perder tempo conversando.

"Bem, fico feliz que eu não seja uma pessoa que lhe de vontade de falar" brincou Lily.

Remus ficou vermelho.

"Eu não quis dizer isso..." falou desesperado.

Lily riu.

"Relaxe, eu estou só brincando" e quando ele sorriu, ela também o fez. "E eu fico feliz que você me veja como alguém responsável."

Remus deu de ombros.

"Do que eu vi até agora, você parece ser bem responsável."

"E eu sou" confessou Lily, como se estivesse contando um segredo. Não que fosse difícil qualquer um notar que ela era totalmente responsável. Era só olhar para ela.

Embora Lily tivesse a sensação que não seria tão prudente ali.

"Espero que você me ajude a colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça de James e Sirius." Confessou Remus. "Se bem que eu já perdi as esperanças..."

"Eles não podem ser tão ruins assim" falou Lily.

Remus olhou para o local onde James estava falando com algumas pessoas.

"Acredite, eles podem." Falou, ficando sério de repente, como se estivesse pensando em algo especifico. Lily não queria nem saber o que era.

_3_

Remus não explicara mais nada sobre o que quisera falar e Lily não perguntara, então os dois passaram o resto da aula em silêncio.

A Evans suspirou aliviada quando a aula acabou.

Lily viu Sirius e James conversando parados no corredor e se aproximou dos dois.

"Bom dia" falou alegremente.

James sorriu e também desejou um bom dia, Sirius respondeu desanimadamente.

"Não ligue para ele, é só porque é muito cedo para a mente de Sirius Black funcionar" brincou James.

Sirius riu sem o humor.

"Mas a inveja dos Potters funciona desde cedo, não é James?" replicou.

"Você sabe que eu não tenho inveja de você. Já sou perfeito, sendo eu mesmo"

Sirius revirou os olhos.

"Fale isso mais algumas vezes e eu finjo que acredito" disse o Black.

"Aceite logo a verdade, Sirius." Falou o Potter falsamente sério.

Sirius e James continuaram nessa discussão por um tempo enquanto Lily observava, fascinada, até que Sirius decidiu ir embora.

"Bem, eu tenho que ir ali falar com uma pessoa muito especial e idiota que volta de viagem e esquece que eu existo" falou sorrindo. "Até mais, Lily."

"Até mais, Sirius." E quando ele saiu de perto, Lily completou para James: "Eu não entendi nada do que ele falou agora."

James riu.

"Bem, eu acho que ele estava falando de Anne Novak, a melhor amiga dele."

Lily olhou surpresa para James. Sirius não parecia ser do tipo que tinha melhor amigo, e se tivesse a ruiva iria achar que era Marlene.

"Eu achava que você era o melhor amigo dele."

"E eu sou" James deu de ombros. "Ele é um irmão para mim. Mas ele também é muito amigo de Anne."

Lily não pode controlar a própria imaginação de tentar criar uma imagem da Anne. Estava curiosa, admitia.

"Vamos andar?" perguntou James.

Ela concordou com a cabeça e dois começaram a andar e falar besteira.

"James..." Lily falou hesitante quando viu a menina que parecia a odiar. Tinha uma duvida e estava agoniada para tirá-la, mas não sabia se era a melhor ideia.

"O que foi, Lily?"

"Natalie Tempest não seria por acaso aquela menina ali, certo?" perguntou Lily apontando para a menina que tinha encontrado na livraria. Depois, já tinha ouvido uma descrição – por Marlene – de Natalie que se encaixava exatamente com essa menina, mas queria ter certeza.

"Sim, é ela" confirmou.

Ótimo. Então era oficial: Natalie Tempest – a melhor amiga de Marlene – não ia com a cara dela.

"Por quê? Ela te fez alguma coisa?" Perguntou James, com uma voz cheia de suspeita. Já era a segunda vez que Lily falava dessa menina com receio e, lá no fundo, James sabia que Natalie poderia atacar alguém desde que achasse que essa pessoa estava roubando os amigos dela. Ela era meio possesiva.

"Ela não fez nada" falou Lily. Não queria brigar com James e, realmente, ela não tinha feito nada. Só não tinha sido muito amigável.

"Se ela fizer você pode me contar" falou James. "Não só ela, mas qualquer um."

Lily sentiu seu coração derreter. James era tão fofo.

"Obrigada" e abriu o maior sorriso que podia.

Ela era tão sortuda por ter alguém como James na vida dela.

"Bem, já que não tem nada, acho que não tem problemas vocês organizarem, junto com Marlene, a festa a fantasia." James disse sorrindo.

"Ok" a ruiva respondeu simplesmente. Ela podia fazer isso, podia trabalhar em equipe.

"Vou ao banheiro, já volto ok?" falou James. Lily acenou e ele saiu.

_4_

Enquanto Lily esperava James, Natalie passou na frente dela.

"Tempest?" Lily chamou de repente.

Natalie Tempest virou para Lily com uma expressão neutra. Obviamente, não esperava que a ruiva fosse falar com ela.

"Sim?"

"Eu não sei o que você tem contra mim" falou Lily e Natalie deu um riso irônico. "Mas parece que vamos ter que trabalhar juntas." Talvez não fosse uma boa ideia estar falando isso, mas Lily gostava de esclarecer as coisas. Não gostava de complicações.

"Trabalhar juntas?" questionou Tempest.

"Sim, para a festa a fantasia de James."

A expressão de Natalie se alterou por alguns segundos, mostrando algo parecido com confusão.

"Tudo bem."

Lily deu um suspiro aliviada.

"James disse que você já organizou várias festas na casa dele, então fico feliz que você vá ajudar" disse, pela primeira vez tentando também ser simpática com a outra. Afinal, ela não tinha sido a pessoa mais legal do mundo também, já a julgando.

"Planejar festas é uma das coisas que eu sei fazer" Natalie deu um pequeno sorriso. E ela ficava mais bonita ainda assim, o que era intimidante. "Eu vou ajudar."

"Isso é ótimo. Não sei fazer nada disso" confessou Lily pela primeira vez pensando em como faria isso. Nunca organizava festas, ainda mais uma com tema e tão diferente.

"Você vai ver que é fácil" Natalie falou.

"Nat? Lily?" James perguntou confuso.

Natalie se virou e viu James parado ali, como se estivesse com medo de algo. Ela quase revirou os olhos.

"Bem, eu tenho que ir" anunciou a Tempest. "Tchau James, Evans." E foi embora.

Lily estava confusa. Definitivamente não entendia Natalie. Ela não era amiga de James? Por que ir embora?

"Sobre o que vocês estavam falando?" questionou James, num tom leve.

"Nada. Só da festa." Lily deu de ombros.

James relaxou.

_5_

Mais duas aulas e Lily não podia acreditar ainda em como já estava cansada de fazer anotações.

Tão cansada que não ouviu quando chamaram o nome dela e levou uma susto quando alguém a cutucou e deu um gritinho do qual ela não estava orgulhosa.

Enquanto tentava não morrer de vergonha, um garoto tentava conter o riso, sem sucesso. Pela proximidade, devia ter sido ele quem a chamou.

"Você é Lily Evans, certo?" perguntou o garoto de cabelos e olhos castanhos que Lily nunca tinha visto na vida.

"Sou" respondeu timidamente. Não entendia como todos pareciam saber quem ela era. Tudo bem que ela era a única pessoa que tinha se transferido para Hogwarts em anos, mas...

"Desculpe, é que eu ouvi falar que você tinha sido transferida da Academia. E eu pensei em falar com você porque eu nem imagino como deve ser difícil entrar em uma escola que todo mundo se conheça." Falou simpaticamente.

"É menos difícil que eu pensei. Mas obrigada pela ajuda... Como é seu nome mesmo?" Lily perguntou corada. Estava morrendo de vergonha de perguntar isso. Mas ele também não tinha se apresentado.

"Eu sou Amos Diggory."

Lily sorriu para ele. O nome combinava com ele.

"Você é de que casa?" perguntou ela, se esquecendo do símbolo das casas no uniforme.

"Lufa-Lufa." Falou apontando para o desenho na roupa.

"Eu não conheci ninguém da sua casa ainda."

"Nós somos os melhores" brincou Amos. Lily riu. "Mas falando sério, as pessoas de lá são ótimas e não tão complicadas quanto os sonserinos ou grifinórios." Falou ele.

Lily pensou em Marlene, James, Ethan, Natalie, Sirius e Remus. Eles pareciam ser ótimas pessoas (com exceção da Tempest), mas também passavam sempre a ideia de que tinham vários segredos ou razões ocultas.

Amos não parecia ser assim. Ele era uma pessoa aberta e de riso fácil. E viera a ajudar simplesmente porque ela podia precisar de ajuda. Lily decidiu que ele seria um bom amigo.

"E os corvinais?" Perguntando Lily, já que ele não tinha falado nada sobre a casa dela.

"Andam muito com os lufanos. Na verdade, quando ainda tinha muita disputa entre as casas, essas duas se uniam e ás vezes a Grifinória se juntava a elas também."

Lily já tinha ouvido falar que antigamente as casas eram bem separadas, que havia competições reais entre elas.

"E a Sonserina?"

"Bem... As pessoas de lá não faziam muito esforço para um trabalho em equipe."

Lily pensou em Natalie. Aparentemente a morena tinha caído na casa certa.

"Mas elas não são pessoas ruins" se apressou em falar.

Lily suspeitava que Amos, era o do tipo que não falava mal de ninguém.

"Quem sabe..." falou baixo, pensando se não tinha julgado Natalie muito rápido. Nem tinha convivido com a menina ainda.

"O que disse?" perguntou Amos.

Lily corou.

"Nada... Na verdade, acho que já está na hora de eu ir. Tenho aula agora. Tchau Amos!" se despediu apressadamente.

"Tchau Lily."

6

_Não tinha nada mais entediante que esperar uma aula começar,_ pensou Lily. Ela tinha previsto que a hora estava um pouco mais adiantava do que realmente estava. Mas não importava; ela simplesmente esperaria a aula começar. Mesmo que isso significasse ficar sozinha olhando para um quadro vazio.

Sentiu alguém se aproximando e ouviu um barulho de uma cadeira sendo puxada.

"Posso me sentir aqui?" Perguntou uma voz fina.

Lily deu um sorriso.

"Claro que sim."

A menina se sentou e olhou para ela confusa por um minuto.

"Você é nova? Acho que nunca a vi por aqui."

Lily deu um suspiro de alívio. Finalmente alguém que não sabia quem ela era.

"Sim, me mudei para cá esse ano. Vim da Academia."

"Você está gostando?"

"Não sei ainda."

Elas ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

"Sabe, eu também estou nervosa. Faz tempo que eu não estudo aqui e ainda estou em uma turma avançada." Falou rapidamente.

Lily olhou surpresa para a menina. Ela devia ser inteligente se estava em uma turma avançada.

"É só um ano" acrescentou a menina. "E é a única matéria que eu sou boa."

"Você tem quinze anos?" perguntou Lily.

"Sim." A menina sorriu para ela. "Quase ia esquecendo. Prazer. Eu me chamo Amelie."

"Lily Evans."

7

Quando Lily chegou a sua última aula do dia ela agradeceu mentalmente por ser com a Grifinória. Não aguentava mais rostos desconhecidos a encarando e assim pelo menos ficaria com James, Remus e Marlene. Ethan também, se ela lembrava bem.

Assim que Lily pisou na sala foi surpreendida com um abraço.

"Desculpe, é que estou me sentindo culpada de não falar com você na primeira aula" falou Lene, rindo.

Lily sorriu. Era por Marlene ser uma pessoa tão amigável assim que gostava dela.

"Não tem problema nenhum, eu gosto de abraços."

"É tudo culpa de Ethan; ele que ficou comigo na primeira aula." Acusou a morena.

"Você não estava exatamente reclamando" ele retrucou, aparentemente ouvindo a conversa.

Lily riu enquanto Marlene olhava irritada para Ethan. Ele sorria descaradamente. Eles eram adoráveis.

"Ainda não me acostumei a ver eles dois juntos" falou James, surgindo do nada.

"Que susto" falou Lily, enquanto tentava se acalmar. A aparência repentina de James a tinha deixado nervosa.

"Desculpe" pediu James.

"Eles não estão juntos há muito tempo?"

"Marlene e Ethan?" James balançou a cabeça. "Pouco tempo. Foi uma surpresa para todo mundo."

"Nós ainda conseguimos ouvir vocês" comentou Marlene.

"É, vocês deveriam falar sobre vocês dois ao invés de fofocar sobre eu e Lene" concordou o Knot.

Lily corou. Ethan podia até ter falado sem querer implicar nada, mas tinha parecido que ela e James eram um casal. E não eram.

A Evans pediu desculpas enquanto James resmungava algo para Ethan.

"Mas você seria ótima para James" falou Marlene com um brilho sonhador. Quem sabe o amigo não se acertava com Lily?

"Isso não quer dizer nada."

"Você está corada também não quer dizer nada?" replicou Lene de volta.

"... Não."

8

Assim que Lily chegou em casa, a primeira coisa que fez foi ligar para a casa dela.

"Residências dos Evans?" uma voz irritada atendeu.

Ótimo. Lily estava num dia com sorte.

"Túnia?" falou mais do que perguntou.

"Lily. O que você está fazendo? Não tinha fugido da mamãe?" Perguntou Petúnia com uma voz ácida, mais do que a normal.

Lily não podia acreditar no que tinha ouvido. Isso não era o que o sua irmã realmente pensava. Não podia ser. A mudança dela não teve nada a ver com a doença de Alexia; Lily simplesmente queria ir estudar em Hogwarts e seu pai deixara agora. E não era como ela nunca mais fosse ver a mãe. Ela a visitava quase todo dia. E Alexia também iria morar com ela.

"Petúnia! Eu não estou fugindo!" gritou Lily, horrorizada.

"Claro que não" replicou a irmã com ironia. "Quer saber? Não adianta, você nunca vai admitir. Diga logo o que você quer" falou rapidamente, sem deixar Lily replicar nada.

Lily respirou fundo para tentar se acalmar. Não faria nenhum bem para ninguém brigar com Petúnia pelo telefone, mesmo que ela realmente quisesse matar a irmã naquele momento. Não era justo ouvir aquelas acusações de quem quase não tinha ajudado a mãe, enquanto ela sempre estivera lá para Alexia. Não que o mundo fosse um lugar justo.

"Eu quero falar com John." Falou o mais polidamente que conseguiu.

"É claro." Lily não podia ver, mas sabia que Petúnia estava revirando os olhos pelo tom dela.

"Alô?" Uma voz diferente disse ao telefone.

"John!" falou Lily com empolgação. Sentia-se melhor só de falar com ele.

"Lily, meu amor!" ele riu. "Como você está?"

"Eu estou ótima, na verdade melhor do que eu pensei." Lily disse. "Hogwarts é um lugar tão intenso, os professores são excelentes, os alunos um pouco animados demais, até a magia parece vibrar lá. Você iria adorar, John."

"Tenho certeza que eu iria" falou com um tom de voz distante. Lily sabia o que isso significava: ele estava tentando lembrar-se de algo do passado, embora ela não soubesse o que tinha causado isso dessa vez.

"Promete que um dia vem me visitar?" Pediu Lily. Sabia que soava com uma criança insegura que está longe dos pais, mas precisava que John dissesse que iria.

"Você sabe que eu vou acabar indo aí um dia, Lily. Não aguento ficar longe de você, irmãzinha." Falou em um tom fofo.

"Já disse para não usar esse diminutivo, não sou um bebê" reclamou Lily.

"Me desculpe, Sra. Super Crescida" replicou ele com ironia.

"Tá bom, deixe de ser chato."

"Com você, eu não consigo."

Lily revirou os olhos. Ela que tinha que se ferrar, de todas as pessoas do mundo?

"Fale do seu dia. Quero saber tudo que você ainda não me contou. Alguma sorte com...?" Lily não precisou terminar; os dois sabiam do que ela estava falando.

"Não. Não achei nada novo."

"Sinto muito."

"Está tudo bem."

9

"Esses garotos já até te convenceram a matar aula, Lily. Eles não podem ser coisa boa."

"Severus, só somos adolescente. Não é a mesma coisa que ser um criminoso!" Lily riu. Não acreditava em como Severus estava dando um discurso moral sobre como os amigos dela não prestavam. Ele nem os conhecia.

"Não agora. Não com Voldemort."

E de repente toda a felicidade de está conversando com seu melhor amigo foi embora.

"Eles não apoiam Voldemort. Eles não tiveram nenhum problema comigo."

"Que você sabia."

"Ah, então você está dizendo que eles falam mal de mim pelas as minhas costas só por causa do meu sangue?" Lily não pode conter a irritação, nem o desapontamento. Sabia que não era bem isso que Severus queria falar, mas também não entendia porque ele passado a reclamar de todos os amigos dela, do nada.

"Lily..."

"Não quero ouvir."

"Você sabe que eu não quis falar isso. Eu só... quero te proteger. Tem muitas pessoas ruins, por aí." Ouvindo o arrependimento na voz do amigo, Lily se comoveu.

"Obrigada. Mas eu não preciso de proteção, Sev."

"Eu sei."


	10. X - Natalie

Estou morrendo de vergonha da minha demora. Mil perdões. Mas é que muita coisa aconteceu e tempo livre estava difícil, fora uma série de problemas (olá computador novo!) e falta de inspiração.

Porém, estou de volta e juro que vou me dedicar mais a história.

Fiz um vídeo de James/Natalie e quem quiser ver é só acessar esse link:

youtube

.

com/

watch?v=QfMr1aTaqzM

(Ou pesquisar Natalie Tempest no youtube)

E também tem uma pasta com foto das personagens ( drive . google open?id=0B5jz_iqULwteb19NalNRYmVudnc)

* * *

_Você sempre estava lá, você estava em toda parte_

_Mas agora eu queria que você estivesse aqui_

_(Wish You Were Here - Avril Lavigne)_

_1_

Natalie tinha que admitir que Lily não era tão ruim quanto ela pensara. A ruiva parecia nervosa de falar com ela e mesmo assim mantinha um olhar firme. Ela parecia ser forte.

E Natalie gostava de pessoas fortes. Não tinha a menor paciência para aqueles que sempre reclamavam da própria vida por besteiras.

_2_

Natalie sorri quando vê James na saída. Ele sorri de volta, malicioso.

"Estava com saudades" ele sussurra antes de a puxar para um beijo. Natalie não se opõe, teve um dia estressante e era bom poder relaxar.

"Eu sei que tipo de saudades" replicou ela, mas sorria. Todos os homens eram iguais e pelo menos com James não precisava fingir. Ela sabia bem o que ele queria.

James não negou. Só sorriu mais e a puxou para perto dele, colocando o braço no ombro dela.

"Foi bom sábado?" ela perguntou relaxada. Ela não fora porque tinha preferido ficar em casa.

"Sim, mas não teve a mesma graça sem você."

Natalie impediu o impulso de revirar os olhos. James era tão descarado. Embora ela tenha que admitir que sempre quando os dois saíam juntos era divertido. James era engraçado e sempre parecia confortável com a presença de Natalie.

Ela deu um sorriso de lado enquanto pensava em tudo que os dois tinham aprontado juntos.

"Você fica linda desse jeito" falou James com desejo, antes de a puxar para um outro beijo. Dessa vez, foi mais forte, mais profundo. Ele queria dominar o beijo, mas Natalie não deixou, lutando contra ele pelo controle.

Era isso que Natalie mais gostava sobre o relacionamento dela com James: Os dois eram iguais.

Colocou suas mãos no cabelo sempre macio de James, enquanto ele mantinha as mãos na sua cintura (e Natalie tomava o cuidado de não o deixar ir para outra área).

James tinha conseguido dominar o beijo e se empolgou ainda mais com isso. Natalie certamente não reclamara do entusiasmo dele, ainda mais quando ela própria também estava bem _concentrada _no momento.

Deslizou as mãos até os bíceps de James, sentindo o garoto relaxar cada vez mais e deixando aos poucos Natalie recuperar o controle do beijo.

Natalie sorriu com os lábios de James sobre os seus. Não era sempre que ela vencia.

"Meus olhos!" falou uma voz dramaticamente. Anne Novak.

Natalie e James ignoraram Anne enquanto continuavam agarrados.

"Nat, você prometeu me levar para sua casa" reclamou Anne. "E eu quero comer."

Natalie se afastou de James e encarou a amiga, sentindo irritação pelo timing dela. Anne sempre escolhia péssimas horas.

_3_

Natalie esperou impaciente enquanto Anne se despedia de Sirius. Anne bem que poderia ter feito isso _antes _de interromper o beijo dela e James.

"Eu te vejo mais tarde" sussurrou James para a Tempest. Natalie sorriu de volta, um pouco mais calma agora.

Anne disse algo para Sirius que balançou a cabeça para trás, rindo. Ela riu também e deu um abraço para se despedir de Sirius (Anne tinha algo com abraços).

Natalie não podia evitar pensar que o Black e a Novak seriam um bom casal. Eles sempre estavam juntos e ela parecia ser capaz de aquietar Sirius, assim como ele fazia com ela. E havia algo no jeito que eles se falavam. Era como se tivessem se conhecido a vida toda. Parecia simplesmente natural a ideia deles juntos.

Mas claro que Natalie não podia nem pensar em sugerir isso para a loira. Da última vez que tinha falado isso para Anne, a outra tinha tido um ataque de risos e falando coisas sobre como isso era imaginável e ela e Sirius queriam ser livres. Listou uma grande quantidade de razões pelo qual eles não dariam certo.

Ainda não tinha convencido a Tempest, mas tinha servido para ela perceber que a Novak não iria aceitar essa ideia num futuro próximo.

"Ei, ainda está sonhando acordada?" Anne disse cutucando Natalie. "Ou já podemos ir?"

Natalie revirou os olhos.

"Não fui eu quem demorei."

"Eu estava falando com Sirius" falou Anne como se explicasse tudo. E na cabeça dela provavelmente explicava. Ele era sempre a prioridade.

"E mesmo assim você me interrompeu com James antes."

"Claro, eu queria lembrar a vocês que ali era um lugar público" falou Anne falsamente inocente.

"Claro, porque a senhorita jamais faria coisas piores" disse Natalie com ironia.

"Claro que não" mas Anne tinha um sorriso malicioso, se entregando.

Elas continuaram conversando e rindo até chegarem ao quarto de Natalie.

"Você bem que poderia fingir que é educada" falou Natalie para Anne quando a outra se jogou na cama dela, já tirando os tênis.

"Não tenho paciência para fingir. E eu também sei que você não se importa."

Natalie simplesmente sorriu. Sentira falta de Anne. Era bom estar junto da amiga de novo. Agora sim ela se sentia em casa.

_4_

Natalie saiu do quarto dela para ir beber água. Fez uma careta quando encontrou com Luke no meio do caminho.

"Que educação. Nem fala com o seu irmão" Luke disse com um tom zombeteiro.

"Isso é estranho, considerando que da última vez que eu vi, eu não tinha irmão." Natalie disse em um tom falsamente surpreso. Não importava quantas vezes ela dissesse para ele que eles não eram _nada_, ele insistia em dizer que era irmão dela.

Luke fechou a cara.

"Até quando você vai me tratar assim?"

"Não sei. Quanto tempo você acha que vive?"

"Natalie, já te disse mil vezes. Eu já pedi desculpas para sua amiga!" Luke falou em um tom exasperado.

"E eu já te disse que não tenho nada a ver com você! Não sou sua irmã." Natalie não conseguia _não _o odiar. Não depois de ver Anne no hospital por causa dele. Nunca iria tirar a imagem da sua melhor amiga naquele local. Não bastava Alan lá?

"Por favor." Luke pediu, cansado de brigar. Natalie também estava.

"Não consigo" falou em um tom de voz mais calmo, e o olhou com pena de verdade pela primeira vez. Luke não fizera de propósito. Ele não queria que Anne se machucasse. "Você devia ter a protegido." Ela falou calmamente.

"Eu sei que eu errei, Natalie. Mas foi um acidente. E um acidente com _ela_, não com você" falou estressado.

Natalie o encarou.

"É a mesma coisa." Ele talvez tivesse um ponto, mas Natalie não iria ceder. Anne era família e ela não ia perdoar _ninguém _que a fizesse mal. A Tempest e Anne eram tão unidas que Natalie a protegia do mesmo jeito que se protegeria ou até mais.

"Não quando se trata de família!" ele falou e ela entendeu o que ele queria dizer.

"Mas esse é o problema, Luke. Nunca chegamos a ser uma família."

"Eu tentei." Ele disse e se afastou dela, andando rápido, claramente irritado.

Natalie também estava irritada. Com ele. Com ela mesma. Com Anne.

Ela queria tanto perdoar Luke, mas ao mesmo tempo não conseguia.

Por que ele teve que pedir para Anne ir acampar com ele? Por quê?

Como Anne não notou que Luke estava a usando como disfarce para poder fazer negócios obscuros? Como não percebeu que ela deveria ir embora?

E por que Natalie tinha que continuar querendo que Anne e Luke virassem amigos e ela pudesse apagar da mente dela toda essa confusão? E como era incapaz de perdoar Luke por isso? Por que achara que realmente teria uma família?

Natalie não tinha respostas. Resolveu ignorar mais uma vez tudo aquilo e voltou para o próprio quarto, onde sorriu e conversou com Anne embora ainda tensa.

_5_

Natalie lembrava-se da época em que odiava hospitais. Lembrava-se do sentimento de frio que sentia. Da dor. Da confusão e do medo que sentia quando percorria aqueles corredores sozinha. Lembrava-se de como isso a deprimia.

Agora eles eram tão seu lar quanto sua casa.

"Olá, Alan" ela sorri, embora soubesse que ele não pode vê-la. Não tem nem certeza se ele pode a escutar.

"As coisas estão do mesmo jeito de sempre." Não tem muito o quê contar, o que dizer que poderia interessá-lo. "Exceto que percebi que talvez esteja sendo um pouco rápida em julgar a tal Evans" admitiu. Esse é o tipo de coisa que ela só falaria para ele e unicamente ele. "Você sempre me diz para dar uma chance às pessoas. Que elas podem nos surpreender…"

_E por que você não me surpreende saindo daí?_ Pensou tristemente. Mas sabia que esse tipo de esperança era inútil. Era provável que ele _nunca _fosse acordar. Não depois de tanto tempo. Continuou a falar.

"Então decidi dar uma chance a ela. Espero que eu não me arrependa."

Ela ainda ficou por ali por mais um tempo, divagando, e o observando. Ele ainda parecia lindo aos olhos de Natalie, embora estivesse pálido e aparentemente cansado. Era outra pessoa e o mesmo Alan de sempre, ao mesmo tempo.

Chegou a hora de ir embora e Natalie deu um beijo na testa dele. Não disse mais nada e simplesmente caminhou para fora dali, se afastando da pessoa que mais amou na vida inteira.

_6_

"Ethan…"

"Sim, Nat?" ele perguntou, mal levantando os olhos do desenho que estava fazendo.

"Vai demorar muito para Lene chegar?" perguntou entediada.

"Não, ela já deve estar vindo" ele falou e voltou a se concentrar na pintura.

Natalie considerou a ideia de deixar o seu melhor amigo em paz, mas estava muito entediada para isso. Aproximou-se para ver o que ele estava desenhando.

"Oh" soltou quando reconheceu os traços. "Ela está linda. Marlene sabe que está a desenhando?"

Ethan ficou envergonhado. Uma das poucas coisas que ele gostava de manter para si mesmo era a sua arte, pois tinha medo da crítica que poderia surgir. Ridículo, ele sabia. E ainda assim não conseguia se conter.

"Não. Ainda não" ele respirou fundo, largando o desenho para encarar Natalie. "Por favor, não conte para ela até que esteja pronto" pediu. "Não quero mostrar o rascunho malfeito."

"Isso não é o que eu chamaria de malfeito" comentou Natalie, maravilhada. Ela mesma gostava um pouco de desenhar, mas nunca tivera paciência para melhorar sua – quase inexistente – técnica.

"Promete?" pressionou Ethan.

"É claro que eu não vou contar, idiota" Natalie revirou os olhos e pegou o desenho que agora estava largado no canto. "Mas você tem que me deixar ver quando estiver pronto."

Ele assentiu, aliviado.

"Você planeja dar para Marlene?" Natalie perguntou curiosa.

"Vou mostrar para ela. Não quer dizer que ela irá querer" Ethan fingiu não se importar.

Natalie riu. Como se Marlene não fosse ficar boba com o desenho perfeito e romântico feito pelo namorado. Os dois eram um bom casal, Natalie tinha que reconhecer isso. Muito melhor que os antigos pares deles.

Ela se lembrou de Amelie de repente. Em como a menina era obcecada por Ethan.

"Ethan..." Natalie murmurou de novo, mas dessa vez em um tom preocupado.

"O que foi agora?" Ethan desistiu de desenhar. Mal tinha tocado no lápis novamente antes de ser interrompido.

"Amelie está de volta. Ela deve ir atrás de você" Natalie falou preocupada. Não entendia bem a cabeça daquela menina (já que não era formada em loucura), mas sabia que era provável que ela ainda gostasse de Ethan e/ou estivesse com raiva dele por causa das coisas que fez. Provavelmente os dois.

"Eu sei" ele admitiu preocupado e ela podia ver que isso estava pesando nele.

"E o que você irá fazer sobre isso?" Natalie tinha que perguntar, tinha que saber como podia ajudar o seu amigo.

"Não sei. Nada? Ficar o mais afastado o possível?" ele falou hesitante. Era óbvio que estava perdido. "Não tem muito o quê ela possa fazer" falou por fim. "E contanto que ela fique longe de Lene, está ótimo."

Natalie prometeu a si mesma que ficaria de olho em Amelie para ver se ela não tentaria algo contra Lene.

"Ok" falou e deixou Ethan terminar o desenho em paz, aproveitando para ensaiar alguns passos do balé com uma melodia imaginária na cabeça.

_7_

"Eu demorei muito a chegar?" perguntou Marlene, sorrindo para os dois.

"Não" respondeu Ethan. Era uma mentira; fazia mais de meia hora que os dois estavam esperando a loira. "Você chegou na hora certa."

Natalie não o corrigiu, somente abraçou Marlene quando ela terminou de beijar Ethan.

"Vocês começaram o trabalho?" perguntou a McKinnon.

Ethan e Natalie trocaram olhares culpados. Eles mal se lembravam de que tinham um trabalho para fazer.

Marlene revirou os olhos e foi até a mesa, abrindo um rolo de pergaminho.

"Aqui está resumido o que eu achei sobre a lei que o professor pediu" falou e Natalie assentiu, interessada.

Direito mágico¹ era uma matéria extremamente interessante. Era a aula que eles mais discutiam política e tinham mais debates. Fora que não era fácil como alguns alunos haviam imaginado; eles tinham muito trabalho nessa disciplina, porque tinham que aprofundar quase todos os assuntos que davam, fazendo pesquisas e trabalhos. Era com certeza uma das matérias preferidas de Natalie.

A lei que o professor tinha pedido para eles analisarem era sobre o uso de magia perto de trouxa. E quando ele dizia analisar, queria dizer que eles encontrassem o contexto político e econômico do qual surgiu à lei, se ela estava clara, quais os principais casos judiciais relacionados a ela, se estava sendo bem aplicada e o que eles mudariam nela.

Para ser bem feito, exigia uma grande quantidade de trabalho.

Mas Natalie não reclamaria. Ela estava feliz só de ter essa aula com Ethan e Marlene e não ser obrigada a fazer os trabalhos com alguém idiota. Só seria melhor se Sirius e Anne não tivessem fazendo o trabalho em outro grupo, com aquele Augustus Rookwood.

"Vamos começar?" Natalie perguntou animada. Ethan revirou os olhos.

"Por mim, você podia fazer tudo. Ia ficar melhor" sugeriu o Knot.

Natalie o olhou mortalmente.

"Pois eu acho que o trabalho fica melhor se todos os três integrantes fizerem. Porque o único motivo que eu posso pensar para alguém não fazer é se estiver seriamente machucado."

Marlene abraçou de modo protetor o namorado.

"Certo. Que bom que os três vão fazer então" disse a loira.

Natalie sorriu e eles começaram a fazer o trabalho.

_8_

Já estava ficando irritantemente chato encontrar Amelie na rua.

Natalie a iria ignorar, contudo, Amelie parou para falar com ela.

"Olha quem não foi embora ainda."A Tempest falou com um sorriso falso.

"Já disse que vim para ficar." Amelie falou e abriu um sorriso cínico; Natalie teve vontade de avançar na garota. O que ela queria?

"Eu lembro. Espero que lembre da nossa conversa toda também" Natalie falou com um sorriso frio.

"Claro. Falei dos meus negócios inacabados, certo? Talvez não fiquem inacabados por tanto tempo assim."

Natalie ficou tão confusa com a sugestão de Amelie que algo estava prestes a acontecer que não reagiu e Amelie foi embora.

_9_

Natalie entrou no estúdio de balé, decida a começar a retirar as imperfeições adquiridas nas férias. Ela deveria ter treinado mais, porém acabou ficando tão ocupada que isso quase não aconteceu. Como resultado, estava tendo dificuldades em fazer o _fouette_.

Deixa as coisas jogadas em um canto na sala vazia que irá utilizar.

Olha para o espelho e respira fundo antes de começar.

_Quarta, concentra, procura o centro, _pensa_. Marca o foco, relevê, gira… _E ela caí e tenta de novo.

Isso se repete por algum tempo até que ela decide que é o suficiente por hoje. Não adiantava mais insistir.

_10_

Natalie chegou cansada em casa, mas bastou tomar um banho e já estava renovada.

Pegou o seu, já muito utilizado, caderno. Era hora de começar a arrumar as coisas da festa a fantasia e não conseguia fazer isso sem anotar tudo. Precisava ser organizada.

Percebeu que James não a avisara de nada da festa ainda, nem o mais importante: a quantidade de pessoas que ele queria. E isso era necessário para resolver tudo.

Natalie deu de ombros, e assumiu que a quantidade de pessoas seria a mesma de sempre (não era como se _Evans _parecesse conhecer muita gente), e anotou as coisas que teriam que ser mudada de festas normais para se adaptar a uma festa a fantasia, coisas que dariam um ar mais misterioso e atraente para festa, como a iluminação.

Iria dar trabalho, porém seria legal organizar o evento. Não era todo dia que aconteciam festas a fantasia e Natalie tinha que admitir que era algo bem divertido. Mesmo que tivesse que trabalhar com Evans, valeria a pena.

Fora que Natalie já estava animada com a ideia da própria fantasia.

_11_

_"Ei, James."_ Natalie falou, contente por James atender.

_"Oi, Nat."_

_"Lembra que você disse que me via mais tarde? Será que você pode vir para cá agora?"_ Ela perguntou.

"_Claro_" ele respondeu e em pouco tempo Natalie ouviu o som de aparatação.

E lá estava James.

Natalie o abraçou e deu um beijo rápido.

"Queria discutir com você duas coisas. A primeira é que acho que Amelie está prestes a fazer algo e a segunda é a quantidade de pessoas da festa a fantasia."

James ouviu atentamente enquanto Natalie falava do breve encontro com Amelie e depois tentou prever o que a menina faria, se é que ela realmente faria algo.

Por fim, falaram da festa, e das coisas que precisariam fazer juntos para ajeitar tudo. James ainda não sabia o dia, mas prometera decidir em breve.

"Eu vou com Lily." Ele falou, sobre qual seria a nova vítima dele.

"Então, foi isso que você conseguiu dando essa festa." Natalie revirou os olhos. Lily era estúpida se achava que James era algo mais que um conquistador. Mas a Tempest não podia fazer nada se a ruiva acreditava nisso. E de qualquer jeito, um dia Lily irá perceber quem James Potter é.

"E você?" James perguntou.

Natalie deu de ombros.

"Quando você souber a data, chamo alguém para ir."

"O cara mais velho que você está vendo?" James perguntou, suspeito.

Não existia esse cara que James falou, mas Natalie teve que fingir que sim, porque estavam começando a suspeitar dos compromissos que ela não podia desmarcar - quem eram na verdade somente visitas a Alan. Não suportaria a ideia das pessoas com pena dela. Também não via necessidade em os amigos verem essa parte da vida dela.

"Talvez" respondeu, desinteressada.

"Não me diga que irá ficar sério com ele" falou James.

"Por que não?" Natalie provocou.

"Porque assim eu não vou poder fazer isso" e a beijou.

Natalie ficou bastante feliz com a explicação de James e demonstrou isso claramente, empolgada também com o que aconteceria depois. E ela não ficou desapontada.

* * *

¹ - Só para lembrar que aqui vão ter matérias que não tem nos livros/filmes.

\- Os "atores" de algumas personagens mudaram (sugestões são bem vindas). Está assim atualmente:

Anne Novak - Taylor Momsen

Dorcas Meadowes - Candice Accola

Edgar Bones - Jack O'Connel

Emmeline Vance - Kat Graham

Ethan Knot - Alex Pettyfer

James Charlus Potter - Aaron Johson

Lily Evans - Karen Gillan

Marlene McKinnon - Ashley Benson

Natalie Tempest - Kaya Scodelario

Raya Novak - Dianna Agron

Regulus Black - Ben Barnes

Remus Lupin - Grant Gustin

Sirius Black - Ian Somerhalder

\- Feliz ano novo!

\- Não esqueçam de ver o vídeo:

youtube

.

com

/

watch?v=QfMr1aTaqzM


End file.
